Started With a Kiss
by bookworm1993
Summary: Lavender and Parvarti have been teasing Hermione constantly about how she'd never been kissed or even had a boyfriend. After calling Hermione a prude one day, Lavender dares Hermione to kiss the next person that enters the hall. 5th year has started!
1. The dare

Story is set in fourth year where Cedric is still alive.

It starts off after Harry tells Cedric about the first task Dragons,

Hope you all give it a try.

* * *

Hermione watched sadly as Harry headed to the empty classroom. She should've just left with him but she had a feeling he wanted a bit of time alone.

"Well Terry asked me out this afternoon to go out with him to Hogsmeade this weekend." Lavender said trying to act nonplussed.

"Well Rick said he'd tutor me in Herbology tonight but… I'm not sure how much studying we'll get." Parvati said giving a wink. Then both girls broke into a fit of giggles.

Hermione snorted as she tried her hardest to ignore the two girls sitting across from her.

The two girls turned to look at her. "What's wrong Hermione?" Lavender asked faux sweetly.

"What's wrong is that we have a transfiguration test in two days and you two are here talking about… snogging boys." Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"Yes well we're not all _stunningly pretty and dating Harry Potter_." Parvarti said referring to the Rita Skeeter article.

"I'm not dating Harry. He's my best frined. Like my brother even!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You know Parv she can't be dating Harry, she's probably never dated anyone before, much less snogged a boy." Lavender said somewhat snidely.

Hermione pursed her lips and she stared down the two girls.

"Anyway what guy would want to snog her, she's so prudish." Lavender offered.

"I am not prudish." Hermione seethed ready to hex the hair off both girls at this point, especially the blonde.

Lavender turned to look at her then from the corner of her eye she saw both Malfoy and Goyle enter the hall. She smirked as she realized that Crabbe would most certainly be next after all you could never find the three Slytherlins apart.

"Is that so. Well I dare you to kiss the next boy that enters through those doors." Lavender smirked.

Hermione's eyes flamed as she caught Lavender's smirk. Hermione knew that the two girls were just egging her on but she wanted to shut them up and prove to them once and for all.

From the corner of her eyes she saw a guy enter the hall and strode purposefully toward him keeping an eye only on his shoes not wanting to look at his face in case it was a Slytherin or anyone that would stop her in her tracks.

She glimpsed up just enough to see a Hufflepuff emblem on his robes then grabbed the yellow and black tie, closing her eyes and hoping to god that their lips wouldn't miss. How embarrassing would that be already added on to the whole mess.

Let's just say they didn't miss.

!

Cedric had been preoccupied thinking about the first task. Dragons. Merlin's beard, dragons? How was he supposed to get past a dragon? He was so lost in thought that he missed the fact that a determined Gryffindor was headed straight towards him.

!

Lavender and Parvarti stared in shock, slack jawed. So did many others in the hall that stared at the spectacle. Bookworm goody-two-shoes Hermione Granger was kissing pretty-boy Triwizard champion Cedric Diggory.

Without much though Cedric pulled the girl higher so she now stood on his toes. He noted for a second that she was very petite and barely weighted much, at least to him. But merlin her lips were soft and distracting enough that all thoughts of dragons flew out of his mind.

Hermione didn't want to admit that she very much enjoyed the kiss but she was. But now she was afraid of opening her eyes to see who it was. What if it was a disappointment like Crabbe or Goyle? But wait it wasa Hufflepuff...

Crabbe accidentally bumped into the pair as he didn't wear he was going, fully concentrating on his treackle tart.

Hermione and Cedric broke apart at last. Brown eyes opened to stare into gray ones.

Hermione's eyes widened like a doe's caught in the headlights. She just kissed Cedric Diggory!

"Wai-" Cedric began as he saw the panicked look on Hermione Granger's face but was too late. Hermione already ran out the door.

Lavender and Parvarti turned to look at each other mouths still agape.

!

"What was that mate?" Ian a fellow Hufflepuff was the first to speak as Cedric sat down at the Hufflepuff table.

"I don't know." Cedric said a bit shell shocked.

"That looked like on hell of a kiss, no wonder Potter's always all over her." One of the other guys commented.

"So was it good?" Ian joked.

There was silence as the people around him waited for his reply.

"It was unbelievable." Cedric replied finally.

"You sound almost in awe Ced." Ian said not sure if his ears were deceiving him.

"Well we know why now Potter's dating the girl, cause she's a mighty fine kisser, to be able to leave Cedric almost speechless." One of the guys joked.

!

Hermione ran all the way to the empty classroom where Harry was waiting for her.

Harry whirled around as he saw Hermione enter, flushed.

"You okay Hermione?" He asked after a bit.

"Yes, I'm fine. Um have you practiced the summoning spell since you left?"

!

Cedric laid in bed that night thinking about the dragons and thinking through his plan to get past the dragon but he found his mind drift towards a certain someone.

Hermione Granger. He didn't know why but when they kissed he felt a spark as cheesy as that sounded. Cedric found that the first glimpse at her she was a bit on the plain side. Then the second glimpse, she was a simple kind of pretty. A heart shaped face, brown hair, and brown eyes. But the third look blew him away. Her toffee colored eyes were so full of expression. Whoever said the quote that 'eyes were windows to a person's soul', must've known someone like Hermione Granger. Her hair was a caramel color and a bit unruly but he could tell it was all natural, no magicked highlights or straighten charms. Right now it didn't quite fit but Cedric bet that in a few years, she would grow into her hair and become a knock out.

Cedric finally went to sleep that night dreaming of toffee and caramel.


	2. First Task

Next chapter. Read and Enjoy.

Also for all my readers, I'm starting a new story, unfortunately I'm acutally doing it on Emma and Tom based on them filming Emma's new movie Beauty and the Beast, and as it incorporates actors I cannot put it up on here, instead it is on my Wattpad account, which if you go on my profile, there's a link to go directly there!

* * *

Cedric was pacing up and down as thoughts of fire breathing dragons and bushy haired Gryffindors plagued his mind. He heard the tent flap open. He turned his head to look. It was Harry Potter. A bit paler and shakier than Cedric had ever seen but nonetheless it was Harry Potter.

Cedric gave him a small smile. Harry just grimaced in return. Cedric didn't blame him one bit.

Then he continued pacing.

_"… your task is to collect the golden egg!"_ Bagman exclaimed rather comically.

Cedric knew exactly what they were going to have to get the eggs from. Dragons. Of all the creatures, dragons were probably the most protective of their eggs. Cedric felt like he was going to be nauseous.

When it was time to pick their dragons out of the bag, Cedric paled even more as he got his Swedish Short Snout. It unfortunately had the unlucky number one on it.

Glancing over, he saw Harry's dragon. The Hungarian Horntail. Now that was a vicious thing. Cedric gave Harry a pitying look. The poor boy really had the worst luck Cedric had ever seen. First with the wand and house elf situation to the name being called out and now the dragon. At least his dragon wasn't known for their carnal appetites.

!

Cedric felt like as if he was in a haze as he got the golden egg. Time seemed to stop and Bagman's voice just drifted off. But then all the pain came rushing in. His slightly burnt leg, his bruised rib…

The next thing he knew he was in the first aid tent.

"Dragons, dragons, I swear once I get my hands on the person that made up this ridiculous idea. I will throttle them…" Madame Pomfey muttered as she bandaged his ribs. "You my boy take this." She shoved a vile looking greenish potion at him. Cedric made a face. "It heals wounds inside out." Madame Pomfey said sternly.

Cedric grimaced as he took the vile medicine. Just as he took the last sip there was the sound of the tent flap opening.

"Oh my god, are you hurt?" A female voice asked concerned.

Cedric stared at the brunette in front of him. Surprised wasn't even enough to cover his feelings at the moment. Ecstatic, shocked were just a few definitions. He hadn't even really known her til the day of the World Cup, had heard about her of course, but… it was amazing for her to be right here, standing in front of him.

"It's nothing." Cedric said weakly.

Hermione's brown eyes widened. "Nothing!" She cried outraged. "How can you say that it's nothing! You just almost got eaten by a large blue dragon and all you can say is, it's nothing. I thought Hufflepuffs were known for their loyalty not their stupidity!"

"Why are you here, even my friends aren't here, so why are you?" Cedric asked then cringed. He hadn't meant to sound rude.

"I'm here because I was worried about you." Hermione said like as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "Your friends probably aren't here because they are all busy watching Fleur the part vela hoping the dragon will burn her shirt off. Merlin knows that's what Ron and my other male classmates want." Hermione said shaking her head slightly out of disappointment.

Cedric suppressed the urge to laugh at the girl's seriousness. "Well they're guys."

"Like that's an excuse." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Cedric smiled. "So can I ask…" Cedric didn't get to ask his question because Fleur was just coming in along with her medical attendent.

"I'm so sorry but I have to go, I can't miss Harry… though if I'm going to survive I'm not sure. I was nervous enough watching you. I don't know how I'll handle his." Hermione gushed.

"Hope you feel better Diggory." Hermione said then gave him a quick hug.

"Call me Cedric please."

Hermione looked up at him curiously. Cedric blanched at his forwardness, but then Hermione smiled.

"Okay, see you then… Cedric." Hermione said waving once more, then was gone as fast as she appeared.

!

Time seemed to pass and Cedric had to admit he was bored. He really wanted to go and check out how the others were doing but Madame Pomfey wouldn't let him. Even though Fleur got to go but then again, she was then escorted back to the Beauxbaton's carriage. Where she was probably getting more attention.

Cedric found himself drifting off a bit but was brought back at the sound of the tent flap opening once more. Cedric peered and saw Harry.

Then mere minutes later the flap opened again. This time Cedric heard Hermione's voice as she praised Harry. Cedric felt his stomach twist in a knot.

He listened as Ron sort of in a way apologized to Harry before Hermione began shouting, "You two are so STUPID." and running out. Cedric was about to go out to chase after her because it seemed neither one of the boys on the other side were but was stopped by a look from Madame Pomfey that could've stopped a pit-bull in its tracks.

Cedric almost cried out when both Harry and Ron left the tent.

"Mr. Diggory really, I haven't tended to all your burns yet." She said shaking her head.

Cedric fell back on the bed giving up and just closed his eyes.

"Cedric?" A timid voice could be heard.

Cedric opened one eye and saw Hermione leaning over him concerned.

"Hey." He said softly.

Hermione gave a smile. "Hey to you too. Here I went to make a sandwich for you. I figured that you got here even earlier than Harry so you barely had anytime to eat or even ate anything at all really. Merlin knows Harry took one bite of his eggs then he looked as if he was going to throw up. You probably ate nothing at all, if I had to guess."

Cedric grimaced. She was right. He hadn't eaten anything at all. Cedric looked at the sandwich, seconds later his stomach growled at the sight. His face flushed.

Hermione giggled. "Just eat it Cedric."

He gladly took the sandwich. "Thanks. You are one of a kind Hermione Granger."

Cedric didn't notice as Hermione blushed.

"Your transfiguration was really good Cedric."

He looked up from his sandwich. "Thanks." Cedric said smiling.

Hermione gave a laugh. "Um you have lettuce in your teeth."

"Oh."

Hermione smiled. "Hey it just proves you're not perfect like everyone keeps insisting."

"Is that a compliment?"

Hermione shrugged. "You decide."

"Mr. Diggory, I have the paste ready." Madame Pomfey announced.

Cedric made a face.

"Okay I'm going to go. I need to check on Harry and Ron." Hermione said laughing.

!

The next morning.

"Wiss pritty boy storen this way for." Rona asked with food in his mouth.

"That's disgusting Ronald." Hermione said grimacing at the food.

"What, you didn't hear, Hermione kissed him just a few days ago." Lavender said sliding into the seat beside Parvarti, three seats away from them.

"What!" Ron said this time spraying food.

"That was utterly grotesque." Hermione said wiping her uniform of eggs.

"When, why did you kiss Cedric Diggory?!" Ron shouted attracting a lot of attention. "You're supposed to be Harry's best friend!"

"Excuse me?" Hermione yelled. "Of course I'm Harry's best friend and vice versa. If I remember correctly, I wasn't the one that ditched him when the whole school believed him to be some sort of cheat!"

"But you didn't answer my first question!" Ron sputtered.

"Look it's none of your business Ron." Hermione sighed.

"Of course it's my business. You kissed Pretty boy!"

"Cedric isn't only Pretty. He's smart and good enough that the Goblet chose him! Don't stereotype people."

"Cedric is it! I can't believe you kissed him. I didn't think you were ever so easy."

Hermione stared at him mouth agape. "Easy! You're the first one who's even said that Ronald Weasley. I did kiss Cedric Diggory, and guess what. He's a good kisser. Way better than you may ever be!" She yelled then stormed off.

The whole breakfast hall broke into hushed whispers as Ron stared at Hermione's seat in shock.

!

Cedric listened to the whole conversation. He was started to choke on his food halfway through. Ian kept thumping his back.

"Ian that doesn't help." Cedric said hoarsely.

"Oh sorry. Blimey that was… amazing. I can't believe I just witnessed it."

"Ced apparently she thinks you're a good kisser." One of the boys said before making kissing noises and puckering his lips at Cedric.

"Maybe she likes you Ced." A girl said.

"But poor thing he can't like her she's only a fourth year with bushy hair and buck teeth." Another girl said.

"Cedric'll break her heart if she's not careful." Another person commented.

"Oh shut up." Cedric mumbled. "I'm gonna… go."

Cedric just let his feet take wherever. He soon found himself in the library.

"Well Cedric you're already here might as well figure out the egg." He said to himself.

He found the bookshelves where magical eggs were but found that he wasn't alone. A certain Gryffindor that had been haunting his thoughts for the past three days was also there, buried in a large tome.

"Hermione?"

The girl looked up, tears streaking her face.

"Oh hi Cedric."

"You okay?" He asked concerned as he came closer to the girl.

"Oh yes I'm fine." She said rubbing her cheeks. Cedric frowned. She looked anything but fine. "Are you here because of the egg?"

"Yeah." He said taking a seat on the floor beside her. "You too?"

Hermione bit her lip.

"I know you're helping Harry, everyone would be more shocked if you weren't."

"Oh. Yes I'm just trying to help out."

"Harry's lucky to have you on his side."

"Thanks." Hermione said blushing. "Aren't any of your friends helping?"

"Not really." He shrugged. "They don't exactly take this very seriously."

Hermione looked up at him appalled. "How can they not take this seriously. People have died!" Hermione hissed.

"No they know that but they think I have this in the bag."

"That doesn't mean you can't get killed." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah." Cedric said looking at her.

"Well if your friends won't help I will." Hermione announced. "I'm not sure how much I can do considering I'm only a fourth year, but I'll try my best."

Cedric looked at her surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I can't see why the school has to separate just because you're from Hufflepuff and Harry's from Gryffindor. You're both competing for Hogwarts. That's all I see it as. Now come on, you can help me find the books about magical eggs. Before Krum and his gaggle of fans come disturbing the peace."

"Krum comes here?"

"Every bloody day." Hermione muttered darkly.

Cedric gave a laugh.

Hermione turned to look at him sharply giving him a dark look. "It's not funny I can barely think with all the aggravating giggling from those girls or maybe stalkers is a better definition."


	3. Becoming Friends

Also for all my readers, I'm starting a new story, unfortunately I'm acutally doing it on Emma and Tom based on them filming Emma's new movie Beauty and the Beast, and as it incorporates actors I cannot put it up on here, instead it is on my Wattpad account, which if you go on my profile, there's a link to go directly there!

* * *

Cedric plopped into the seat right beside Hermione causing the whole hall to stare at them.

"Wh, what are you doing?" Hermione hissed at the much too attractive for his own good, 6th year.

"Hermione you came out of the blue and kissed me a few days ago, I think I have the right to sit here and eat while I find out why. I've meant to ask you several times now but every time you distract me." Cedric said before snatching a piece of bacon off of Hermione's plate.

Hermione blushed, her cheeks practically crimson. "People are staring." At the same time thanking god that it was still really early so no one was really there but unfortunately everyone that was there, was staring.

Cedric looked around. "Oh sorry. Didn't know that." He gave her an innocent smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sure and Snape's actually blonde." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Really, no wonder he dyed his hair black. Can you imagine him as a blonde?" Cedric said shocked. "Hey maybe he's related to Malfoy."

Hermione gave him a look. Cedric just grinned at her then as he opened his mouth to say something else she shoved a piece of egg into his mouth.

Cedric chewed it thoughtfully. "Yum, do that again!"

"No you've already stolen enough of my breakfast." Hermione said. "You know, you seemed so composed at the World Cup and I thought you were so mature, now I'm not so sure."

"I'm offended but so you know, I act like this with my friends all the time."

"Oh great, so this is the real Cedric Diggory?"

"Yep." Cedric said as he took another piece of bacon off her plate.

"Hey!" She exclaimed as she whacked his hand softly.

"I'm a growing boy. I need food."

"Get your own plate."

"You're no fun." Cedric pouted. Hermione rolled her eyes. "You still haven't answered my question."

"It was nothing Cedric." Hermione said blushing.

"See, I would believe that if your cheeks weren't red." Cedric said dryly.

"Look Cedric..." Hermione paused.

"Yes?"

"Itwasadare." Hermione blurted.

"Hermione slow down. I couldn't understand a word you said."

"It was a…dare."

Cedric blinked. "Wait do you mean you kissed me on a dare?"

Hermione nodded.

"And here I was thinking I was irresistible." Cedric joked.

"Oh dear lord." Hermione said in disbelief. "Those fangirls have really gone to your head."

Cedric laughed good naturedly. "Relax Mione, I was only joking. Though about the dare, I'm not sure if I should feel insulted. What exactly was the dare?"

"Kiss the next guy that comes through the doors." Hermione whisphered.

Cedric's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "What if it was someone like a professor?"

"Ugh don't remind me, I should never have let Lavender and Parvarti get to me." Hermione said burying her head into her arms. "I shudder to think if it might've been Professor Moody, Snape…or Binns."

Cedric laughed so hard he nearly choked on Hermione's orange juice.

"Hey that's mine!" Hermione said as she realized her drink wasn't where she last put it.

As it was, Cedric ended up eating off Hermione's plate while she scowled at him whilst she made finishing touches on her Potion's essay.

!

Hermione was in Transfiguration when she felt someone throw something at her.

"Ow." Hermione said rubbing the back of her head as she turned around to see who it was. Pansy smirked at her. Hermione took a deep breath as she gave Pansy a tight smile. Then turned around. Minutes later she was hit another. She whirled around to glare at Pansy who gave her a snarky smile in return

"Ladies what's going on?" McGonagal asked.

"Nothing professor." Pansy said innocently.

McGonagal raised a brow at her then turned to look at Hermione.

"It was nothing professor." Hermione said.

McGonagal stared at her while Hermione avoided her gaze.

Then she snatched the two pieces of paper that Pansy had thrown at her and opened them up.

Everyone watched as her brows furrowed.

"Miss Parkinson detention tonight and 30 points off Slytherin." She said grimly. "I do not tolerate filthy names written or spoken. And if I ever see you with this Rita Skeeter woman, I will take more points off and count on detentions till Christmas."

Pansy's face turned a bright shade of red as she glared at Hermione.

At the end of class Hermione told Harry and Ron, the latter who was still not speaking to her, that she would catch up to them.

"Professor can I see what Pansy Parkinson wrote that caused you to take action?"

Professor McGonagal looked up. She took off her glasses. "Miss Granger." She sighed. "You may if you like but sometimes, things are better left unknown."

"She'll sneer it to my face one way or another."

"You're mostly likely right." She said sadly as she handed Hermione the papers. "Please do keep in mind Ms. Granger making a scene like you did with… Mr. Diggory, may have unexpected repercussions so please be prepared."

Hermione blushed as she knew exactly what she was referring to.

"I never meant to Professor."

"Oh I know that dear girl. But I have to say you were very lucky that it was Mr. Diggory that entered first instead of Mr. Crabbe." Professor McGonagal said smiling.

Hermione stared at her teacher for a second. "Professor how'd you-"

"Go on Ms. Granger I don't want you late to your next class." She said, a certain twinkle in her eyes.

!

"Wait you're trying to tell me that Granger kissed you on a dare." Ian said.

"Yes." Cedric said.

"So that means she doesn't have a crush on you."

"Yes." Cedric groaned.

"So you like her but she doesn't like you."

"Yea- Hey wait what!"

"Mate," Ian patted Cedric on the back. "I've been your friend since first year. I know you almost as well as your mum."

"Oh shut up. I'm going to the library."

"Ha." Ian said jumping up.

Cedric looked at him worried. "You okay?"

"Don't look at me like that." Ian huffed. "I said ha because you're going to the library which just so happens to be Hermione Granger's heaven on earth. Thus this proves-"

"That we owe Binns a 3 page essay on the History of the Gregorian era." Cedric said rolling his eyes.

"Bloody hell I forgot about that."

!

"What'd Parkinson send you Mione?" Ron asked this time swallowing his food before talking. Hermione said nothing not even looking at him.

"Mione I'm sorry okay, I overreacted."

Hermione looked up at him arching a brow. "Really." She said dryly.

Ron gulped. "Really Mione."

"It's okay." Hermione sighed rubbing her head. "You can just read it if you like." Hermione said putting two pieces of crumpled parchment on the table. Harry grabbed it as soon as Hermione let go of the papers.

"Blimey Harry that was really good seeker's skills." Ron said in amazement.

"Oh for heaven's sakes. I'm going to the library."

"But Mione you always go there." Harry said not opening the letter yet.

"And you don't go there enough. At least one of us is trying to figure out your egg so you can be prepared and don't DIE!"

Harry looked down a bit ashamed. "Sorry Mione I didn't mean it like that. I'll do some research tomorrow."

Hermione sighed. "Please do Harry, if your hunch is right that someone is trying to off you by putting you in this competition, we need to be ready for anything. Plus I'd hate for bloody Trelawney's prediction of your death to be right. She'd be bragging about it for the rest of her life." She said before grabbing all of her stuff and leaving.

Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"Did Mione just curse?" Harry asked.

"Never mind that she just told a joke and a good one too."

Hermione wondered in one of the aisles lost in thought about Parkinson's words. Of course she had called Hermione a mudblood. Hermione had to roll her eyes at that one. It was pretty darn overused by now. But then she had accused her of slipping a love potion into both Cedric and Harry's drinks. Then was going to tell Rita Skeeter that fact as soon as she could. Plus Pansy also called her a bunch of names, including a jab at the fact Ron had even admitted she was easy and asked if she'd also done Ron Weasley. Hermione was so lost in thought she didn't see the person that she bumped to.

Hermione closed her eyes as she waited for the impact of falling backwards but it never came as she felt two arms wrap around her. She opened one eye cautiously. Cedric gave a crooked grin. "Nice bumping into you too." He joked.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she stood up straight with his help. "Sorry Cedric I wasn't looking. Thanks though for catching me."

"No problem at all."

!

Weeks passed and the friendship between the two deepened though they did try to hide it more. After a few incidents with Cedric's fan club and Slytherins of course. The library had become their haven where they talked for hours about school, their families, their friends, their… expectations. That was probably the most popular subject of all. Hermione had so many expectations that she had to fulfill as Harry's best friend, as the perfect daughter, the perfect student, and such.

While Cedric had almost the whole house of Hufflepuff on his shoulders. They had never been known for much and the glory was never put upon them rather they were the house that every other person considered the house for the brainless and gutless. Not to mention that Cedric's father had so much confidence in him that Cedric felt the burden of it all. He cringed almost every time owls came. He didn't want to read more of his father's assurance that he would win for sure and he would of course beat Harry Potter like he did before.

Before they knew it, it was December.

"Hey Mimi." Cedric said as he sat down at the table that Hermione was currently occupying.

Hermione looked up at him curiously. "Where'd you get that from?"

"Dunno, it just popped." Cedric grinned. "It seemed fitting though. I mean it's a cute name isn't it?"

"Do you want my honest answer?"

"Nope."

Hermione rolled her eyes. But then groaned as she heard some giggling in the background. Hermione's face suddenly turned hard as she let out a long sigh.

"You and bloody Krum, bring those annoying whimpering idiotic girls into the library. I can't study when I hear all the shrill giggling and whispering the words hot, sexy, oh my god, every other minute. I swear if I don't get an O on my Ancient Runes test I will send you to Timbuktu. No better yet Papa New Guinea where the cannibals are! They won't care how lovely your face is!"

"Timbuktu? Cannibals. Wait does that mean you think my face is lovely?" Cedric said grinning.

Hermione glared at the Hufflepuff.

Cedric blanched. "If I can get rid of all of them can I stay here with you?" Cedric asked giving a puppy dog look.

Hermione ignored him as she looked back at her book. "Only if you can get rid of every single one of them."

* * *

Please review. Stay tuned. Yule ball will be coming up soon.


	4. Getting Dates

Also for all my readers, I'm starting a new story, unfortunately I'm acutally doing it on Emma and Tom based on them filming Emma's new movie Beauty and the Beast, and as it incorporates actors I cannot put it up on here, instead it is on my Wattpad account, which if you go on my profile, there's a link to go directly there!

* * *

Cedric was sitting on a bench with a bunch of his mates all around him. They were discussing about the Yule ball that was coming a lot faster than any of them anticipated.

"Ced, so who are you taking?" Robbie one of his friends asked.

"I don't know." Cedric fibbed. He knew exactly who he wanted to take but wasn't sure what her answer would be.

"Hey look Chang, Edgecombe, and their posse are headed here." Ian said.

"Ian will you go to the Yule ball with me?" Marietta asked coming up and approaching them first.

The guys around them all stared at Ian waiting for his next move. Ian stood up and gave a charming smile. Marietta blushed as Ian took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"It would be my pleasure." He said.

The girls around them giggled.

Then Cedric watched one by one as his mates each got a date to the ball. Then he noticed that it was only him and Cho.

"Ask her!" Brice another one of his mates chanted. Then the others began to do so too. "Ask her, ask her!"

Ian tried to stop them but it was fruitless.

Cedric blushed. The chant went on for a whole minute, the girls even joining in.

Cho's face flushed in embarrassment then she turned around quickly. But Cedric still saw the flicker of hurt and embarrassment on her face. Before he knew it, he shot his hand out to grab her.

Cho turned to look up at him questioningly. Everyone around watched them intently. Cedric gave a big gulp, his adam's apple bobbing.

"Would you like to be my date…"

Cho's face broke into a smile then she flushed. "Yes."

Cedric and Cho's mates around them cheered.

Cedric could feel the bile rise up his throat as Cho and the girls waved excitedly at them one last time before leaving, chatting excitedly about what they were going to wear.

Cedric grabbed his bag and swung it onto his shoulder, narrowly missing his mate's head.

"Hey watch it."

"Sorry Brice, I'm headed to the library. See you." He said half heartedly. Then he walked as fast as he could, trying to get away.

Ian ran trying to catch up to him but it was too late. "Oh Ced." He said sadly before he began to walk back to the bench.

"What's wrong with you?" Robbie asked as Ian sat back down and put his head between his legs.

"A lot of things." He said before getting up and getting his textbook. Then whacked Brice on the head with it.

"Hey!"

"You're an idiot." Ian said before leaving too, headed to the common room.

!

Cedric slipped into the chair right across from hers. Hermione looked up smiling at him. "Hey."

Cedric opened his mouth then closed it.

Hermione's eyebrows lifted.

"I'm taking Cho to the Yule ball." He blurted at last.

"Oh." Hermione said looking at him wide eyed. "That, that's great, I'll bet you two will be the envy of the ball." Hermione said plastering a fake smile on.

Cedric just looked at her happy face. He didn't know what to say but he did expect her to have some kind of reaction. But this wasn't the one he wanted. Truthfully he wanted her to show any kind of emotion except happiness.

"I have to put these away." Hermione said as she stood up.

"I'll help."

"No, it's fine Cedric. Don't you have to study for Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Yes." Cedric muttered.

Hermione laughed. "Study." She said before walking to the book shelves.

Cedric watched her go grimly. He laid his head against the textbook and groaned.

About 15 pages into his textbook, Cedric's attention snapped to the Bulgarian Seeker that just sat down right at the desk in front of theirs, facing him. Cedric saw the guy open a piece of parchment. Then for the first time he saw the guy smile.

Then the Bulgarian Seeker stood up and left though not without a glance at the booksehelves still smiling. Cedric couldn't believe his eyes. He never would've guessed that Krum had more than just his single somber expression.

Minutes later Hermione sat down in her seat placing her textbooks back down. Cedric looked at her then the books that were just placed on the table.

"Didn't you just return two books? And now you have three. Oh merlin."

"Oh hush." Hermione said cracking a smile.

!

Time to find a date for the Yule ball was diminishing by the second and Hermione was ready to throttle both Harry and Ron. Even though Harry had promised to find out about the egg, he'd done absolutely nothing but pine over Cho Chang! What was so good about her anyway? She only had straight perfect hair. she was also smart and both a seeker. Hermione shook her head. She had to stop herself. It wasn't worth it. Cho Chang was a nice person and she didn't deserved to be badmouthed just because Cedric asked her to the ball.

Then Ron. Oh Ronald Weasley. Even for a guy he was too judgmental, then had the nerve to declare she was a girl like as if he'd found the eighth world wonder. But at least she had the satisfaction of telling him that she already had a date. Yet even then the bloody git thought she was lying.

!

"Who's your date to the ball?" Cedric demanded as he sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"I'm not telling you." Hermione said as she took a bite of her meal.

"But, but… Please."

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand so that she wouldn't laugh at Cedric's pitiful expression.

"That's not going to work with me Diggory. You'll see tomorrow like everyone else."

" Well." Cedric sighed. "I tried."

"And you were so close." Hermione said earnestly.

"Really?"

"Nope."

"That was mean."

Hermione shrugged. "So have you figured out the egg?"

"Ugh." Cedric groaned. "Nooooo. I've looked through every book I can think of too."

"Well at least you're doing something productive. Harry's making me worried. He hasn't even opened the egg except the one time at the celebration in the common rooms." Hermione sighed. "I wish he would be more like you and just try to find the answers. He's worrying me to death. I swear if he keeps doing this he will give me a heart attack by the end of this competition."

Cedric listened but with a pained heart. He knew that Harry Potter meant a lot to Hermione Granger but…

"Hey what's pretty boy doing here?" Ron asked impatiently.

Both Hermione and Cedric looked up at him and Harry next to him.

Cedric noticed that Harry was slightly glaring at him. He gave him a confused look.

"Is he your date to the ball?" Ron demanded.

Hermione opened her mouth but Harry beat her to the punch.

"No he's taking Cho Chang." Harry said.

"Oh." Ron said. "Then what's he doing here?"

"He's here Ronald because I invited him." Hermione said looking pointedly at Ron. "And Harry for goodness sakes stop glaring at Cedric, you're making him uncomfortable, it's only a girl."

Cedric looked at Hermione not sure what was going on. Then it clicked. His mouth opened to make the shape of an O.

"Oh sit down you two." Hermione said. Harry and Ron took a seat across from the two.

Hermione turned to look at Cedric. She smiled and gave a small laugh as she saw Cedric's expression hadn't changed. She took her finger and closed his mouth as she shook her head. Then muttered boys.

Neither noticed Ron glaring at them, Harry's bewildered expression, or the whole hall's attention on the four of them.

!

"Harry I didn't know I'm sorry." Cedric said as he walked the three of them to the Gryffindor common rooms.

"Huh?" Harry turned to look at him.

"I honestly didn't know that you were keen on Cho, if I did I wouldn't have…"

"Oh." Harry said a bit uncomfortable. "It's fine."

"Yeah right." Ron muttered as he listened to the conversation.

"Oh honestly Ron." Hermione said before elbowing him hard.

"Hey what was that-" He stopped as he saw Hermione's glare.

"Well here's our common rooms." Harry said awkwardly.

"Um." Hermione said.

"I'll block my ears." Cedric said before casting a spell so that he wouldn't hear the password.

"Uh see you." Harry said going into the common rooms first.

Ron stood there waiting. He had his hands folded across his chest.

"I'll be taking him with me then." Harry said as he took hold of Ron.

"Harry wait." Ron protested.

But at last it was only Hermione and Cedric.

Hermione looked up to see his face.

"Save me a dance tomorrow night?"

"Of course." She smiled. "Bye Cedric." Hermione said before entering the common room.

Cedric stared as the portrait door closed.

"You look like you're in love."

Cedric blinked. "Sorry?"

"You have that look." The Fat lady said knowingly.

Cedric blushed. "Um I'm going to go now."

"Don't give up on her. I think she's keen on you too." She winked.

"Really?" Cedric stopped.

"I know and hear everything that happens behind this door. And you are quite the looker boy. A little pale for my taste but-"

"Sorry uh I have to go." Cedric said uncomfortable now.


	5. Yule Ball: Jealousy

Also for all my readers, I'm starting a new story, unfortunately I'm acutally doing it on Emma and Tom based on them filming Emma's new movie Beauty and the Beast, and as it incorporates actors I cannot put it up on here, instead it is on my Wattpad account, which if you go on my profile, there's a link to go directly there!

* * *

Cedric straightened his tie for the thirtieth time.

"Mate, your tie's fine stop messing with it!" Ian exclaimed.

Cedric's shoulders slumped. "Sorry Ian."

Ian sighed. "It's fine. And I should be the one saying sorry here. Maybe if I hadn't agreed to go with Marietta, you'd be going with the one you should really be with."

"No Ian it isn't your fault." Cedric sighed.

"How about we agree it's Brice's fault?" Ian said slinging an arm over Cedric's shoulder.

Cedric laughed. "Sure."

"So you ready to meet the girls?"

"I guess."

!

Cedric walked down the entrance hall to where everyone had agreed to meet their partners. He looked around trying to see if he could find Mimi. But instead he spotted Cho in the midst. She was the only one wearing pure white robes. Cedric put a smile on his face as he came up to her.

"Hi." He said coming up.

"Hi Cedric." She said abashed. "You look nice."

"Thanks, you do too."

"Thank you." Cho said blushing as her friends around her giggled.

"Hey look, isn't that Krum?" Marietta asked cocking her head to the side so that she could get a better look.

"Looks like he asked a Beauxbaton girl." One of the girls said, jealousy dripping from her words.

Cedric turned around to see that indeed it was Krum with an extremely pretty girl on his arms. The girl had a set of periwinkle-blue robes on as well as an air of elegance to her. Her caramel colored hair was styled to frame her face perfectly. Her light make up complimented her gorgeous toffee brown eyes.

Cedric did a double take. Caramel hair and toffee eyes. "Mimi?" He exclaimed as he took several steps forward to the couple.

Krum's date looked up. Her face broke into a smile as she walked out of her date's arm. "Cedric!" She squealed as she threw her arms around his neck. "Oh my you look great!" She said smiling.

"Me? You look like a blooming rose." Cedric said placing his hands on her waist. He also had a smile on his face as he looked down at her.

Krum and the people around them stared unblinking. Some of Cho's and Cedric's friends had no clue what was going on.

Ian smiled watching the scene unfold in front of him.

"Her- my-own." Krum said breaking the couple out of their revere.

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized that they were still surrounded by others. Cedric reluctantly let her go.

Several girls and guys around them had their jaw open in shock.

"That's Hermione Granger?" A girl exclaimed, shocked as hell.

"Bloody hell. " Robbie agreed with her.

"Who would've known that was what she was hiding beneath those robes." Brice said.

Brice's date glared then stomped on his foot while Cedric and Krum both glared at him. Ian whacked him on the head. Hermione was blushing furiously.

"Champion's over here. Please!" McGonagall's voice boomed.

Cedric who was still holding Hermione's hand, started to move forward but was quickly stopped by Krum.

"Herm-own-ninny iz my date."

Cedric blushed as he realized that he was planning to walk away with Mimi. "Yes, I for- sorry." His face fell as he handed Hermione to Krum, but as Krum tucked her hand into his, Cedric still hadn't fully let go of Hermione.

Hermione looked up at him smiling. "Don't forget our dance." She whispered softly.

Cedric broke into a boyish grin. "Of course not."

As Krum and Hermione led the way, Cedric turned to face Cho and their friends.

"Sorry about that Cho, I just…"

"It's alright." Cho said softly as she looked down, away from his gaze.

Cedric and Ian shared a grimace.

!

The two couples were quickly joined with Fleur and her date, Roger Davies. Hermione and Cedric shared a look as they noticed that Roger looked a bit… out of it. He was following Fleur like as if he was a bit lost.

"He looks like a lost puppy." Cedric whispered into Hermione's ear as he leaned down.

Hermione gave a giggle as she softly pushed him away. "He's just mesmerized." She said between her smile.

Cedric saw Harry walking towards them and tried to wave but the younger boy looked everywhere but at him. Cedric gave a puzzled look to Hermione. Who just rolled her eyes at her other friend. "Cho." Was all she said to Cedric. He understood right away.

Before Cedric could open his mouth to say anything else, Hermione was led a few feet away so that Krum could have all her attention. Cedric scowled at the Bulgarian.

He was still glaring slightly at the famous seeker as he talked to Cho about classes. The only time he couldn't was when he had to go in front when they entered the Hall. But before he entered he felt Hermione lightly grab his hand and give a squeeze.

He could feel Cho beside him tense up.

They all had to take a seat at the large table as soon as they all entered. Hermione and Cedric grabbed ones right beside each other before their dates had any reaction. Harry also happened to be right across. He looked at the two oddly. Then looked to Cedric's left at Cho who was smiling slightly at him. He smiled back not noticing the glum look on his own date's face.

Hermione ordered Alaskan salmon and sweet potato fries while Cedric ordered lobster.

"Your's looks better." Cedric commented glumly.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she forked a fry and jabbed it into his mouth. He chewed it thoughtfully. "Those are good." He said before taking another.

Hermione and Krum talked a bit. Meanwhile Cedric stole fries off of Hermione's plate all the while trying to ignore Krum talking to his Mimi. He tried focusing all his attentions on his poor date but was quite failing.

"Hermy-own." Krum said.

"Her- my- oh-nee." Hermione tried again.

"Her-mine."

"How hard can it be. Her-mi-ne." Cedric muttered under his breath.

Hermione elbowed him lightly.

"Her-my- oh-nee."

"Herm-own-ninny."

"Sure."

"Or can I call you Mimi."

"No!" Both Hermione and Cedric exclaimed together causing people to stare at them.

"I mean…Sorry Viktor but…"

"I have the patent for the name." Cedric said seething.

"I just don't want it to be a trend. If you start then so will everybody else and then…"

Viktor nodded but still gave Cedric a funny look.

"You ate half my food." Hermione hissed as she looked down at her plate for only the second time that night.

"Sorry." Cedric gave a sheepish grin. Hermione rolled her eyes at him, a smile tugging on her lips.

!

The lanterns had all gone out, signaling that it was time to dance as the Weird Sisters began their first song of the evening. Unfortunately all the champions were expected to lead the first dance.

Even though he tried his best to pay attention to Cho, his gaze always wondered back to Hermione. He hated to admit it but it looked like she was having fun. Krum kept twirling her and lifting her up causing her to laugh. He couldn't say the same about Harry though as he and his date stumbled.

Eventually the other students surrounded them as the music got faster. He could no longer spot Mimi in the crowd. Before he knew it they were surrounded by their friends.

Two more songs went by before he finally caught sight of Mimi walking towards the tables.

Him and Ian found each other's eyes. Ian winked. "Go." He mouthed before taking both Marietta and Cho's arms to twirl them together. The two girls laughed.

"Thanks." Cedric mouthed back. He escaped the dance floor and looked around.

"Don't call him Vicky!" Cedric heard Hermione yell as he approached. He caught sight of her just before she stormed off through the doors.

He ran quickly to catch up to her.

"Mimi!" He yelled after he made it out of the doors.

Hermione whirled around, her eyes watery.

Cedric ran to her and engulfed her into his arms. "You okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah." She said her mouth a bit muffled from Cedric's robes. He let go of her a bit so that she could breathe.

He looked down as Hermione settled her chin on his shoulders. "Ron's just being a prat…like always." She said burying her face into his shoulder.

Cedric gave a laugh. "Oh that's all."

"Yeah." Hermione said smiling into his robes.

"You had me worried there Meems." He kissed the top of her head.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." He sighed.

The two of them stayed like that, all wrapped up into each other's arms for at least ten minutes.

"Let's go back, Viktor is probably worried."

Cedric made a face."I don't like him."

"Yeah I couldn't tell." Hermione said sarcastically as she straightened his tie.

Cedric just grinned down at her.

!

Cedric and Hermione walked back into the Hall talking to each other and paying no mind to the eyes that were trained on them.

"How have you never eaten gelato even though you've been to Italy three times?"

Cedric shrugged.

"Oh my god. I'm taking you one day even if it's just to try some authentic gelato."

"Okay deal." Cedric said smiling.

"I'll get some drinks." Cedric said after they both found seats at an empty table.

"Okay." Hermione said softly.

!

"Hey sorry about earlier Cedric, I didn't realize that you were smitten with Hermione Granger." Brice apologized, coming up beside Cedric.

"Nah it's fine." Cedric assured his friend.

"Good, then no hard problems. And… oh sheesh not good." Brice said.

"What?"

"The girls' have Hermione cornered."

"What!"

!

"Look you already have your own date. Don't steal someone else's."

"Seriously and stop going through the champions like a… Slut!"

"Yeah and Cedric likes Cho that's why he asked her out, not you. Stop hanging all over him. It's disgusting."

Hermione pursed her lips at the girls. She raised her brows at them as she honestly had never met most of them before standing up to walk away from them. One of the girls though grabbed her however, preventing her from leaving. Hermione turned around to see a hand flying toward her. She closed her eyes on instinct. But the impact never happened.

"That's just taking it little too far girls." Ian said coldly as he spat the last part. In his grip was the girl's hand.

All the girls there stared at him.

"Go now." He hissed.

The three girl's scrambled away.

"You okay Hermione?" Ian asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm ok Ian. Thanks." Hermione said giving him a half smile.

"No problem at all. I always seem to forget that girls can be so bitchy to one another." He sighed.

Hermione gave a laugh.

"The last part you know, they lied."

Hermione looked up at him puzzled.

"He wanted to ask you out but the whole group had already gotten dates with each other. Everyone but Cho and Cedric that is."

"Oh." Hermione said, unsure where the conversation was going.

"They peer pressured him into asking her. When it seemed that he wasn't going to, even after all the peer pressure. Cho became embarrassed and tried to run away. But Cedric has this hero complex. He asked her out to save her from the humiliation."

Hermione was speechless.

Cedric was having a hard time getting through the crowd whom all seemed to be working against him to keep him away from Hermione.

When he finally got away. He saw Ian say something to Hermione that caused her to gasp.

"Ian, Meems!" He yelled.

Both looked up at him. Ian gave him a wave. Hermione just stared at him.

"You okay? Did the girls do anything, cause I swear…"

"No it's fine, Ian got here just in time."

"Oh." Cedric said. "Thanks mate." He said to Ian.

Ian smiled as the two fisted. "No problem mate. You can't always be the knight in shining armor." Ian joked. "Now I have to go back to my date and tell her why I caused her friends to cry. Oh joy."

Both Hermione and Cedric laughed at him.

"Are you really okay?" Cedric asked turning to her after Ian left.

"Yes." Hermione smiled as she stood up. "I feel better than ever."

Cedric gave her a confused look.

"Dance with me." Hermione said at last. Cedric smiled as he took her hand before leading her to the dance floor.


	6. Prefect's Bathroom

Also for all my readers, I'm starting a new story, unfortunately I'm acutally doing it on Emma and Tom based on them filming Emma's new movie Beauty and the Beast, and as it incorporates actors I cannot put it up on here, instead it is on my Wattpad account, which if you go on my profile, there's a link to go directly there!

* * *

Cedric watched surly as Krum claimed Hermione back to dance with her again.

"Diggory."

Cedric turned to the side when he heard his name. Standing a few feet away by a large column was Professor Moody. He gave C edric a come here hand motion.

Cedric walked towards him. "Did you need something professor?"

"No, but take a bath with your egg."

"Sorry?"

"Bathe with the bloody egg Diggory do I need to spell it out for you?"

"No sir."

Moody gave him a once over with his eye, then turned around and walked away.

!

Cedric accompanied Cho, Ian, and Marietta to the Ravenclaw dorms.

"I'm sorry I wasn't the most attentive date." Cedric said honestly feeling awful but if he had to do the whole thing again, he wasn't sure if he would have been better.

"No it was nice. Thanks Cedric for tonight." Cho said smiling softly at him.

"You're welcome."

"Good night." Cho said giving him one last smile before walking into the common room.

Ian gave Marietta a kiss on the cheek and said sorry once again for making some of her friends cry.

!

When they both got to their dorms, Cedric sat on the bed thinking over what Moody had told him.

He wanted him to bathe with the egg? But who in their right mind… then again who in their right mind would try to get an egg from a dragon anyway. Oh well he might as well take Moody's advice it's not like he had any other ideas. So if he was going to take a bath with a bloody egg he might as well use the prefect's where there was plenty of room. And maybe Hermione could help him…

With everything all planned out he took off his dress robes and pulled on the only pair of swim trunks he owned.

"Ian I'm gonna…"

"Find Hermione I know, I know." Ian said waving him off. "I'm headed to bed."

"Night Ian."

!

Cedric walked to the Gryffindor Common room. Even though it was almost midnight some students were still about.

"Hello could you get Hermione for me?" He asked the portrait.

"Not you too." She moaned.

"Wait what? What do you mean not you too?"

"Oh wait you're the boy from last night."

"Could you please answer my question."

"Oh don't worry they were nothing compared to you." She winked before disappearing.

Hermione sat on her bed clad just staring at her book since she couldn't seem to sleep, too much on her mind plus her roommates weren't back yet and when they did they were bound to wake her up. Well if one of them came back with leaves in her hair… She shuddered to think of what they were probably doing.

"There's someone at the door to see you."

Hermione nearly jumped off the bed in shock. She turned to where the familiar voice had come from. She saw the cherry tree festival painting which was usually empty but was now occupied by the Fat Lady. Hermione stared not sure what to say or do, she had never had that happen before.

"Um did you say that someone-"

"Yes." She said cutting Hermione off by just leaving.

Hermione grabbed her robes and walked down to the common room to find it deserted. She crept out of the door to come face to face with Cedric.

Cedric smiled as Hermione came out. "Hey."

"Hey to you too."

!

"So where are we headed?" Hermione asked as they began to walk.

"The prefect's bathroom."

"Oh-kay. Because…?"

Cedric smiled ruefully. "I'm not quite sure but Moody came up to me… in the middle of you dancing with Krum." He wrinkled his nose at the last word.

"Professor Moody?"

"Yeah it was quite strange really. He told me in his own words 'Bathe with the bloody egg Diggory". Cedric said doing an impression of Moody.

Hermione gave a small giggle.

"Wow, for some reason that sounds just like Moody. Maybe when you graduate you could be an impersonator."

"That would be interesting, but I'll wait until he's long gone. He would probably hex me to merlin knows where if I ever did that with him around." Cedric shuddered.

"Yeah probably." Hermione said still laughing.

"So how was Krum?"

"I don't know you tell me, you were there the whole time." Hermione sighed.

Cedric gave a sheepish grin.

"Here we are." He said.

Hermione cocked her head to the side looking at the door.

"Pine fresh." Cedric said.

The door swung open.

"Wow." Hermione said as she looked around. "This is a bathroom?"

Cedric laughed at her.

"This place is way too pretty to be a bathroom and is that the tub? It could fit a whole family."

"It could, couldn't it." Cedric said running his hand through his hair.

"So now what?"

"We wait until the bath fills itself up."

Hermione blinked. "Cedric."

"Yes." Cedric said as he took off his robes to show a old t-shirt and swim trunks.

"I didn't bring a swim suit."

"That's what I forgot to tell you!" Cedric exclaimed then slapped his palm to his forehead.

"Well I guess I'll just sit on the side." Hermione said as she also took off her school robes.

Underneath the robe she was wearing the new cream colored nightie that her mom had just bought for her for Christmas. It fit a bit snug for her taste but it was probably the most comfortable thing she had ever worn.

She's only 15, she's only 15. Cedric said to himself repeatedly but he couldn't help but note that it hugged every curve.

"Um uh, I uh like your pajamas." Cedric said looking at the tub that was almost filled.

"Thanks." Hermione said as she sat on the side of the tub, her feet dangling off the sides. She looked up just as Cedric took off his shirt.

She just stared speechless. A blush crept up her cheeks. Then he went underwater for a second and reappeared. His hair looked just as good wet as dry. He actually looked sexier with his hair wet yet when it was dry he looked adorably handsome.

"Oh that's just unfair." Hermione muttered.

"What'd you say Meems?"

"I just said that it's unfair that you can emerge from the water and look just as good while I on the other hand look like Medusa."

"Really you don't think I look any sexier?" Cedric asked suggestively.

Hermione's jaw dropped. Could he read her mind? Hermione didn't know what to say so she splashed him.

"Oh you didn't." Cedric said.

"Yeah I did and I'll do it again."

"If you do you'll feel my wrath."

"What no evil laugh?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. Then she splashed him again.

"Oh you are so getting it." Cedric said as he splashed her back.

It went on like that for ten minutes, one splashing the other. Eventually Hermione was soaked to the core.

"Your hair doesn't look like Medusa's." Cedric said as he tugged on one of her curls. "I think it looks cute."

Hermione blushed. "Uh huh, sure." She said.

"No really." Cedric said looking up at her, his hands on the side of the gigantic tub letting his chin resting on his hands.

"Well we should get to the egg, it's pretty late Cedric." Hermione said changing the subject.

"Oh yeah." Cedric said though the egg had flown from his mind the minute she had splashed him.

"So what do you think I should do?" Cedric asked Hermione the egg in his hands.

Hermione had gotten in since she was already soaked through. "Not sure maybe put it in the water?"

Cedric kept the egg just above the surface, then opened it. It was the same screeching. Cedric accidentally dropped it in shock. It'd been a while since he opened it and he always seemed to forget how horrible the sound was. Giant bubbles surfaced where the egg had dropped.

Cedric gave an irritated sigh.

"Come on, we still have to get the egg." Hermione said before going underwater.

Cedric joined her.

"_An hour long you'll have to look, and to recover what we took,"_

Both heads appeared above the surface.

"What was that?"

"Cedric I think that was the egg."

"The egg can only be heard underwater? How were we supposed to figure that out!"

"I don't know, I think this whole thing is bullocks." Hermione muttered darkly. "But I'd rather we know what's coming up next. Cedric we need to listen to that egg. It's our clue to what's next."

Both descended the water again.

_"Come seek us, where our voices sound, We cannot sing above the ground."_

Hermione surfaced and tapped Cedric excited. He emerged a good half minute later listening to the rest.

"Oh my gosh Cedric it's mermaids."

"What?"

"Cannot sing above the ground. Who else but mermaids? I remember from Hogwarts a History. In the Black Lake there are mermaids!"

Cedric eyes widened. "Mermaids!"

"Did you hear the other parts?"

"Yeah. I have an hour to get something from them, something I'll sorely miss. I only have an hour or it's gone."

The two got out because they were both starting to prune. Hermione's night gown had become nearly transparent but she didn't notice. However Cedric had.

"Something you'll sorely miss?" Hermione said as she paced.

"What would you sorely miss, Cedric?" She asked turning to him. His face was flushed but she just assumed it was from the warm bath.

"Uh, uh, uh."

Hermione gave a concerned look as she stepped closer to him until they were about an inch apart and put her hand on his forehead. "Oh my gosh Ced, you're burning up!"

Cedric opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. He grabbed her cool hand and pressed it to his cheek.

Hermione blushed but didn't pull away. The two stood like that for a good while.

"I'm okay just a little warm from the bath." He said at last.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh good then you don't have a fever, but I'll walk with you to your common room. Then I can hand you over to Ian."

"Hand me over to Ian? I'll die if you do. Have some mercy. Do you know how many pets have deceased under his care?"

Hermione gave a long hard laugh.


	7. Broken promises, Krum, and more

Also for all my readers, I'm starting a new story, unfortunately I'm acutally doing it on Emma and Tom based on them filming Emma's new movie Beauty and the Beast, and as it incorporates actors I cannot put it up on here, instead it is on my Wattpad account, which if you go on my profile, there's a link to go directly there!

* * *

Days went by and Cedric had finally found the perfect charm for the next task if it was what he and Mimi thought it would be.

He had also told Harry to take a bath with the egg but from what Mimi had been telling him, no correction ranting, Harry had yet to figure out the egg.

!

They were going to Hogsmeade today and Cedric had yet to talk to Hermione Granger all day. He kept catching glimpses of her everywhere though. She was always walking with Harry and Ron, barely watching where she was going. She always seemed to ranting about something too.

"Hey mate the carriages are here." Brice yelled.

Cedric looked around once more to see if he could catch a glimpse of the golden trio anywhere but no avail. "I'm coming."

Cedric settled into the carriage next to Ian and just as they were about to move they all heard knock.

Brice opened the door to show Marietta and Cho.

"Could we hitch a ride with you guys?" Marietta asked.

Ian looked at Cedric. "Of course." Cedric said as he gave a hand to Marietta helping her up then doing the same for Cho. Unfortunately just as he was about to help Cho up, Harry and Hermione passed by.

Harry stopped and stared. Hermione who was walking directly behind him, hadn't anticipated it and bumped right into him.

"Ouch." Hermione muttered as she rubbed her nose. "Harry Potter, warn someone before you do that again." She chastised. But Harry wasn't listening. Hermione looked to where Harry was staring. She saw Cedric with his head and arm out ready to help Cho Chang up the carriage.

She almost jumped in surprise though when Ian stuck his head out the window. "Yo Meems, Harry!"

"Ian." Hermione said trying not to laugh.

"Hey do you two need a ride?"

Harry opened his mouth to say yes, anything to get close to Cho even if Cedric was there although with Hermione there, Cedric was bound to not pay all that much attention to anyone else.

Hermione who could practically read his thoughts whacked him slightly over the head, well the first part. "No Ron said he already saved us a carriage, thanks though."

Ian and Cedric both simultaneously gave sad puppy dog looks. Hermione laughed at the both of them. It made her wonder if they coordinated these looks before. "Maybe we'll meet each other at the Three Broomsticks for a drink or something."

"You better." Ian said same time Cedric said "Promise."

"Cross my heart. Bye guys." Then she began to walk off, dragging Harry behind her.

"I don't know what to think about her, the Granger girl." Marietta said as the carriage began its journey. "I mean sometimes she's too… "

"I think she's nice." Cho said.

"Everyone bloody thinks that even the Slytherins. Though they hate her for it."

Ian and Cedric gave each other weird looks. "Ok Marietta where are you trying to go with this?" Ian asked warily.

"Why couldn't she be in Ravenclaw! I mean for the fourth time Gryffindor's going to win the House Cup, at least before it used to be Ravenclaw and Slytherin switching."

Ian covered his mouth so that he wouldn't laugh. Cedric didn't know quite what to say but he was relieved, he liked Marietta, she wasn't one of the frivolous girls that followed him, Krum, or even Harry around. She was confident and smart. He was glad to see that Marietta wasn't one of the girls that resented Mimi.

!

"What took you two so long?" Ron asked as they all settled into the carriage.

"We saw Cedric and Ian." Hermione said simply.

"Again. When do you ever get away from them?" Ron grumbled.

Hermione looked up at him crossly. "Really, people say the same about you two."

"But we're different!"

"How?"

"Because, because" Ron sputtered. "We're the same age as you."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh honestly." She said. "When has age ever mattered to you? After all didn't you ask Fleur Delacour to the Yule ball?"

Ron opened then closed his mouth.

"She happens to be 18 which is one year older than Cedric or Ian. So no more rubbish from you."

"Bloody hell Mione you sound like my mum reprimanding me." Ron grumbled.

Harry coughed to hide his laugh. Hermione in turn glared at the both of them.

!

Cedric was coming out of Honey Dukes when he saw Mimi, Ron, and Harry walk briskly past. He could tell from here that she was ranting about something. They looked so into their own world though that he dared not disturb.

"Guess there goes the promise." He said sighing.

!

Cedric, Ian, and their friends all sat down at the Great Hall. He kept peering at the Gryffindor table but she wasn't there.

"Guess who?" A voice said behind him as they covered his eyes.

A smile unconsciously made its way on his face.

"Meems."

"I'm so sorry Cedric." Hermione said as she leaned into him. Hugging his neck, she sighed. "I met Rita Skeeter and she got me so mad I totally forgot about my promise."

"Wait you met Skeeter in Hogsmeade?" Cedric asked pulling her into the seat beside him. Ian had moved over as soon as he saw Hermione.

"Yes unfortunately. She's no longer allowed on school grounds so she's occupying Hogsmeade." Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"She's a horrid women." Ian piped up.

"That article about Hagrid was rubbish." Cedric said. "I'm guessing that's what made you mad right?" Cedric said. Hagrid was one of the things they talked about since he was such a part of the trio's life.

"Yes. She thinks that Hagrid's dangerous. Hah. Hagrid wouldn't hurt anyone. He's got to be the most gentle person she's ever going to meet in her life. If he was a dangerous half giant she claims him to be, he'd feed her to one of his pets. Argog would probably love her. Maybe I should give her a false lead into the forest so he can have his go at her." Hermione muttered at the end.

Cedric and Ian both shared a look over her head.

"Who's Argog?" Cedric asked not sure though if he really wanted to know.

"Oh Hagrid's giant spider pet. I've never met him personally but Harry and Ron say that he's as big as a Hippogriff. He resides in the forest with his many children. He's quite carnivorous too."

Both the boys eyes widened as they looked at her.

Ian had his jaw open in shock. "Remind me never to go into the forest." He whispered.

Hermione spent the whole of dinner sitting at the Hufflepuff table. Girls of course whispered about her. Some made snide comments as she was sitting by Cedric Diggory and Ian Nielson, two of the hottest boys Hogwarts had to offer. Hermione ignored it all.

"Her-my-own-ninny."

Hermione and Cedric looked up.

"Hello Viktor." Hermione said smiling. Cedric not so much.

"Can I sit here?"

Hermione looked at Ian then Cedric. "Sure." Ian scooted over, apologizing silently to Cedric.

Cedric grumbled thoughout the entire dinner. Hermione just rolled her eyes at him.

!

Time seemed to fly by and before any of them knew it, the day of the second task donned.

Cedric zipped up his hoodie as he looked around to see if he could find Hermione. "Where is she?" He whispered.

"Mate she'll be here don't worry." Ian said as he patted his best mate's shoulder. "I mean Potter's not here either. She's probably with him."

That did not make him feel any better.

Time passed and neither Harry nor Mimi or Ron for that matter were spotted. Cedric began to worry.

Several minutes later, Harry came running in. But there was no Mimi.

He wanted to ask Harry where she was but it was time to start the second task. Cedric looked around again. Nonetheless she couldn't be spotted. That was when it donned on him. Treasure you'll miss the most. His treasure. They thought it was a what not a who. They had Mimi.

When the whistled went off he darted straight into the water without a single thought.

When he got into the water though he felt lost. Not sure where to go. Then he saw Harry zoom past him… with gills and fins?


	8. Consequences of the 2nd task

Sorry it's been so long. Hope you all like.

* * *

Cedric swam trying to look all around him. It was murky and soon Cedric found himself lost. But he wasn't the only one, Krum seemed just as lost.

Swimming farther away from Krum he seeme to just get even more lost. Then he saw someone or something swim across him. As he looked closer he noticed the features of the something. Yellow eyes, broken teeth, and just plain not what he expected a mermaid to look like. He followed the merman and soon he encountered a village.

Just beyond the village he saw a familiar floating body. Eyes closed, brown hair floating around her like a halo. His breath caught as he knew who it was.

As he got closer he saw Harry struggling with two of the mermen. He said a spell and a shot of light came out to chase the mermen away.

Harry turned around quickly and caught sight of Cedric. The two nodded at each other.

When Cedric got closer he saw that there were four floating bodies. One that had red hair who had to be a Weasley. Then there was Cho… and a small figure that had white blonde hair that seemed to glow even in the murkiness. Wait why was Cho here? The Weasley was obviously for Harry and the small blonde was for Fleur. But then… Wait then what was going on? Why were Hermione and Cho both here? Unless… oh merlin they must've chosen the dates of him and Krum. So Mimi was here for Krum. That thought made him feel sick.

When he went to grab the two girls, Cedric was stopped by a merman threatening him with a trident like object.

_Only one! _The merman said.

Cedric felt taken aback. He opened his mouth but he still had the bubble head charm on so nothing could be heard.

_Only one. You decide who matters more._

Cedric didn't know how to respond to that.

But then he saw Krum swimming towards them. Krum headed straight to Hermione, swimming past Cedric and the merman without even a look.

Cedric narrowed his eyes then turned away from the merman. Krum was having trouble getting to Hermione's ropes as he was a half man half shark creature. Meanwhile Cedric took less than a second to get Cho free.

He waited for Krum to get Mimi free not sure what he was going to do but he'd be damned if he let him have her.

When Krum finally got Mimi free, Cedric swam up to him and switched Mimi out with Cho and swam away before Krum even had the chance to comprehend what happened. He felt bad handing Cho like that as if she was nothing more than a game pawn. But he knew Krum would rescue her or he' be out of the competition.

Hermione suddenly felt cold and began to cough up water.

She opened her eyes to see a smiling face of Cedric and there were cheers all around her.

"Meems." Cedric said then hugged her even though they were still in the middle of the lake.

"Ceeeedrrriccc." She said her teeth chattering as she clung to him. "Ittt's reeeelly coooold."

Cedric gave her a concerned look then swam as fast as he could with her still wrapped around him not that either really noticed but the crowd certainly had.

Professor McGonagall and Sprout both looked at each other unsure of what to say about the spectacle to of their favorite students were making.

Cedric handed her off to Ian whom immediately wrapped her into a towel.

"Where's Haarrrry." Hermione asked.

"He should be up soon Meems. He was already there when I got there." Cedric said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Diggory, what did you say?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

As Cedric began to explain, Krum soon emerged from the water. The crowd around them began to cheer but they all grew silent when Krum yelled "Diggory" at the top of his lungs.

"Oh hell." Cedric muttered underneath his breath.

* * *

A week later and the hype from the second task hadn't even gotten close to dying down.

Everyone whispered when they saw Hermione. Granted many were snide.

Well the fourth years and above were very snide while many of the younger years had began to look at her in awe. Many of them even started to mimic her. They copied her style of wearing the uniform. How she did her hair and being makeup free. They even began to read and go to the library a lot. They all wanted to be just like her and have guys fighting for them.

* * *

"Oh lord." Hermione said as she walked with Cedric. As they walked past they could hear the very loud whispers of her peers. They were whispering such things as 'like she's not that pretty' or 'I don't see anything special' and even 'What does she have that I haven't? I'm so much prettier'.

Cedric looked down at her and could see that her eyes were on the verge of watering. His fists clenched. He stormed to where the girls were that they had passed and stormed up to them.

Hermione realized that Cedric was no longer walking with her an turned to her side trying to find him but then when she heard his angry voice behind her.

"What does she have that you all don't? A lot of things. She has manners for one, a good heart for another, she's also brilliant an loyal. Can the five of you say that?"

"Cedric!" Hermione yelled before grabbing his hand. "Don't yell at them."

"Why not? They are a bunch of rude, petty girls. And they enjoy bringing others down to make themselves feel better." Cedric said.

"Oh god Ced." Hermione said as she dragged him away. "They're not worth it believe me."

The two left the girls staring in shock.

* * *

When the two of them approached Ian at the Hufflepuff table, he immediately hid whatever it was that he was reading.

"What was that?" Cedric asked as he sat down.

"Nothing." Ian said a little too fast.

Cedric made a motion as to grab the magazine but was too slow.

"Ian seriously give it."

"No Cedric, I don't think I should."

"Ian."

"Let me see." Hermione said as she said a spell then the magazine went flying to her. "Oh it's just this." Hermione said as she realized that it was only Witch Weekly.

"Hey, that's not fair." Ian complained.

"Should I be worried that you're reading Witch Weekly?" Cedric asked raising an eyebrow at his best friend.

"Hey I like girls, thank you very much." Ian defended himself. "So Mimi does this mean you've read the article already." Ian asked.

"Yep, actually Parkinson and Malfoy gave it to me to read."

"What article?" Cedric asked but the two ignored him and kept on talking.

"Did Krum really ask you to visit his home in the summer?"

Hermione blushed a bright red.

"What?!" Cedric yelled.

"He did, didn't he!" Ian yelled.

"Ian shush." Hermione said.

"But how'd Skeeter find that out? I mean I tried really hard to get near so I could eavesdrop on you two and not be seen but it was hard believe me. I got dragged away by Madame Pomphey."

"You did what?" Hermione yelled.

"Could the two of you stop ignoring me?"

"Don't be mad Meems, I only meant to make sure he didn't do anything rash. I mean he looked pretty pissed when he got out of that water. Not that I blame him I guess, I mean his treasure was you but Cedric took you instead. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't going to like kiss you or kidnap you."

"Ian!" Hermione yelled turning an even darker shade of red.

"What!" Cedric yelled as he had given up getting the two to talk to him and just listened to their conversation.

* * *

Cedric decided to skip breakfast that morning so that he could read the darn article that no one seemed to let him near. He threw the covers off Ian's bed and levitated the mattress so that he could grab the magazine.

Cedric scowled as he read the Witch Weekly article. They accused Mimi of putting love potions into his, Harry's, and Krum's drinks. Then they kept mentioning how Mimi was plain and how else the three champions could have fallen for her other than a love potion.

No wonder girls had seemed to be extra snide these days. They probably believed in the stupid article.

"Cedric!" Ian yelled as he threw open the doors to the 6th year Hufflepuff boys dorm.

Cedric looked up from the article to see him leaning on the door out of breath. "Yes Ian."

"Oh, you're reading the article." He said looking at Cedric. "How' you find it?"

"Easy, under your mattress."

"Damn, I'll have to find a new hiding spot." Ian muttered.

"Um so why did you come barging in yelling at the top of your lungs?"

"Oh yeah that, Mimi's in the hospital wing…"

"What!" Cedric yelled then ran past before Ian could finish his sentence.

"Hey, wait!" Ian yelled. "Mate she's not dying!" Ian yelled again but Cedric didn't even slow down.

* * *

Okay I'm just going to say this wasn't my best chapter.

My first one got deleted somehow... sniff

But hope you all liked though.

P.S. I hate sad endings. Thus Cedric will not die.


	9. Sweet Revenge

Also for all my readers, I'm starting a new story, unfortunately I'm acutally doing it on Emma and Tom based on them filming Emma's new movie Beauty and the Beast, and as it incorporates actors I cannot put it up on here, instead it is on my Wattpad account, which if you go on my profile, there's a link to go directly there!

* * *

"Meems?" Cedric yelled slamming the doors open wide. They made a bang as they made contact with the walls.

"Mr. Diggory, really!" Madame Pomfrey yelled recognizing the voice right away.

"Oh sorry Madame." Cedric said sheepishly.

Madame Pomfrey sighed. "She's in the restroom right now putting on the cream to rid of some of the residue."

"Wait so she's okay?" Cedric asked finally calming down.

"Of course she's fine you bloody idiot!" Ian yelled before bending over and taking deep breaths. He had literally ran after Cedric all the way from the Hufflepuff dorm.

"Wait then what happened?" Cedric asked.

"Well Ms. Granger's here, why don't you ask her?" She said shaking her head at the two boys before going idly back to what she was doing before the boys had barged in.

Cedric whipped around. "Mimi?"

"Cedric, Ian, what are you two doing here?"

Before either could answer Cedric pulled her into a hug. Hermione flung her arms around a bit trying not to let her pus filled hands touch him at all. She ended up falling backwards and caused Cedric to fall on top of her.

Ian meanwhile watched the whole thing and couldn't help but burst into laughter when the two flailed before falling down.

Hermione opened her eyes to see herself staring straight into Cedric's grey orbs.

"Hi." Cedric said putting his elbows on both side of her.

"Cedric…" Hermione said sounding as if she was struggling.

"Yes?" He said making himself comfortable.

"You're heavy."

"Oh." Cedric said then scrambled to get off her. In his haste he fell back on top of her.

"Umph." Hermione groaned.

"Really, Mr. Diggory! No PDA in the infirmary!" Madame Pomfrey said shocked as she saw two of her students on the floor, on each other. She ushered the student beside her into a bed and closed the curtain.

Ian's stomach was starting to hurt from laughing so much. Both Cedric and Hermione glared at him. Cedric had finally gotten off and gave Hermione a hand. Temporarily forgetting that her hands had been hexed, she grabbed it.

"Oh that's nasty." Ian said as he looked the disgusting pus that was now all over Cedric's hands.

"Well you imagine having both your whole hands filled with it." Hermione scowled at him.

"But that's still nasty." Ian said. "But it'll make a good story to tell. Pretty darn hilarious actually."

"You are not telling anyone." Hermione said as she pointed the sink to Cedric.

"And how are you going to stop me?" Ian joked.

"Easy." Hermione said as she started to advance toward him both her hands out in front of her reaching out.

Ian's eyes widened. He started to back it. "Oh Mimi you wouldn't." He said unsure.

"You want to bet?"

"Uh." Ian said unsure. Then he began to run with Hermione at his heels.

They ran around the Infirmary for five minutes before Cedric came back in.

Ian hid behind Cedric as soon as he saw him.

"What the? Ian what are you doing?"

"Hiding, you think she's sees me?"

"And you call me the idiot."

Hermione was laughing as she stopped in front of the two.

"Thanks guys, I really needed that." Hermione said referring to how they made her laugh and happy.

Both boys looked at each other confused.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Okay, one of you has to help me bandage my hands since Madame Pomfrey is busy with someone."

"Not me." Ian said raising both his hands.

The three of them parted ways with much reluctance on Cedric's part. Her didn't want to leave his Mimi but was dragged away by Ian so that they wouldn't miss any classes.

Hermione was frustrated as hell. She could do practically nothing with her bandaged hand. Holding a quill was difficult enough and trying to write legibly was near impossible. Her mood seemed to sour the more she saw the stupid Slytherlins, especially Parkinson. She would laugh like a crow every time she saw Hermione. The rest would just snicker.

That evening Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table that evening struggling to even use her utensils. She felt almost like crying. Finally she just gave up as she vowed revenge on Rita Skeeter.

The two boys groaned and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at them. They never seemed to ever want to do anything to fix problems.

"Wait Mione where are you going?" Ron asked when Hermione stood up.

"To the Hufflepuff table." She said simply.

"But-"

"You two aren't listening to me anyway." Hermione snapped.

Both Harry and Ron blushed.

"Hey Brice, do you know where Cedric and Ian are?" Hermione asked as she sat beside her fellow fourth year, Ernie.

"He Mione, I haven't seen or heard from them at all today." Brice said unsure almost like as if he was asking a question.

Hermione raised a brow.

"I don't know." He said rather unconvincingly as he wouldn't look at her and started to play with his food.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Brice, I'm not in a very good mood toady. So I'm going to count to ten and you better tell me where they are or better yet what they did."

Brice didn't know what to say. He looked everywhere but her.

"One, two, three."

"They got detention for hexing a Slytherin!" He exclaimed then cringed.

Hermione didn't know what to say. "Where are they?"

"Potion's, Snape's class." Brice squeaked.

Hermione left without a look back.

"Brice!" Wendy cried. "She wasn't supposed to find out!" She said whacking him on the head.

"Well none of you were offering to help."

"Cedric will be so mad when he finds out you told her." Ernie said shaking his head at him.

Hermione ran to the Potion's class. She slammed open the doors. "Cedric Diggory, I can't believe you hexed someone, you better have a darn good reason."

"Oh hell." Cedric whispered as he dropped his cloth.

Ian grimaced knowing that Hermione would be really mad. "Good luck mate." Ian whispered before trying to get up and getting out of the way of the line of fire.

"Oh no you don't Ian, you're not an innocent here either."

"What exactly did you two do?" Hermione asked as she stood right in front of them.

Cedric and Ian looked at each other then back to Hermione. Both feigned innocent expressions as they looked at her.

"Don't give me those looks, now tell me what you two did."

Hermione sighed. "Oh fine. I'm going to the library. Come see me when the two of you are done."'

Cedric and Ian waited for her to leave. Once the doors closed both gave a sigh of relief.

"That was close."

"Tell me about it, I thought she was going to yell at me."

"You, she's going to be yelling at me the moment we're alone." Cedric shuddered.

"Yes, but we all know you love it."

"I do not."

"Sure." Ian said unconvinced.

Cedric threw the towel at Ian's face.

The rest of the week went by without any troubles. Slytherins avoided making fun of Hermione, afraid that they would be hexed by Cedric and his friends. Hermione continued to get threatening letters but she was getting better. Her hands were no longer pus filled.

The end of the week though brought the looming third task back into everyone's minds. Before anyone knew it, it was the night before the third task. Both the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff houses were silent that evening at dinner time. It seemed neither knew what to say or do. The silence was broken however when Hermione Granger came running in. Her caramel curls were bushier than ever, making her look almost like a mad scientist.

"Cedric, I need to borrow you. Sorry guys." Hermione said apologizing to his friends before grabbing him and walking fast.

"I have something I have to tell you." Hermione said real loud. It was almost like as if she was announcing it.

"Meems, I think the whole hall heard you."

"I know that's the point." Hermione whispered as she kept peering around her.

Teachers and students alike stared at the couple unsure of what to make out of it.

Hermione led them both all the way to the lake where Hermione showed him a jar. The jar had a large piece of lettuce and sticks and something sweet.

"Okay, you've got me utterly confused Mimi."

"Kiss me." Hermione demanded.

Cedric blinked as his jaw opened in shock.

"Please."

This time he didn't resist. Just as he leaned in she whispered softly on his lips. "Keep your eyes open. If you see a fly or bug freeze it." Then she proceeded to kiss him.

Cedric closed his eyes on instinct but immediately opened hem. As soon as he did, he saw a fly buzzing near them. He reluctantly stopped their kiss. "Immobulus." He said.

"You did it Cedric!" Hermione cried happily as she got the jar and put the immobilized fly into the jar. "I've got you now Skeeter. Knew you couldn't resist eavesdropping on me and Cedric." She said as she lightly tapped the jar. The fly soon went crazy and began to buzz around wildly.

Cedric was just confused until Hermione turned around and gave her briefest explanation yet.

"Cedric, meet Skeeter's illegal animangus form."

Hermione was humming as she skipped to the Gryffindor section. Meanwhile Cedric was still in shock.

"Um, Cedric, I'm going to put her away in the girls's…"

"Oh, of course, I'll wait here."

"Hopefully this teaches you not to spy on people." Hermione said as she placed the jar into Crooshank's cage and put a double covering over it. "I'll free you as soon as the Triwizard tournament is over. You're lucky it ends tomorrow." Hermione scowled then she placed a silence charm on the cage so that Skeeter wouldn't hear any gossip from her roommates.

Cedric leaned against a column as he waited for Hermione to come out. He was avoiding the portrait as much as he could. He shuddered as he remembered the last encounter with it.

A couple of the Grffyindors stared at him as they walked past. He just waved. One of the girls giggled as she waved back.

"He's so hot." He heard the girl whisper.

Cedric shook his head. He was so used to hearing comments like that they no longer affected him like they used to.

"Hey, sorry about that." Hermione said as she approached him. He smiled as he stood up.

"Let's take a walk." Cedric said giving her his hand.

She took it and the two just began to wonder.

"So, the third task is tomorrow." Hermione said looking up at him.

"Yeah." Cedric said somewhat quietly.

"I'm scared for both of you Cedric, you and Harry."

"It's okay Meems." Cedric said pulling her in front of him and wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed the top of her head.

"Ced, we're in the middle of a corridor."

"I don't care."

Hermione sighed. "I know you don't but-"

"Spend the night with me Mimi."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Spend the night with me, please."

"But… okay." Hermione said.


	10. Third Task

Also for all my readers, I'm starting a new story, unfortunately I'm acutally doing it on Emma and Tom based on them filming Emma's new movie Beauty and the Beast, and as it incorporates actors I cannot put it up on here, instead it is on my Wattpad account, which if you go on my profile, there's a link to go directly there!

* * *

Cedric woke up feeling a warm body in his arms. He smiled as he remembered who it was and wrapped his arms a little tighter, buring his face into Mimi's soft caramel tendrils.

"Cedric?" Hermione whispered tiredly.

"I'm here." Cedric answered softly.

Hermione lightly grasped his arms and wrapped them around her even tighter.

"Stay here with me. I don't want you to go to the third task…" Hermione said leaning back and looking up at him.

Cedric kissed her forehead. "Meems, I'll be fine. Anyway I need to be there to protect Harry in your place." Cedric joked.

Hermione gave a small laugh. "I know, but."

"But I'll be fine. I've just found you. The last thing I want to do now is die and lose you."

"Cedric don't talk about dying that casually." Hermione groaned turning around then buried her face into his chest.

"Seriously mate she's right. Talk about dying again I may just knock you out until after the third task starts. I don't give a damn about glory to Hufflepuff. You already are a legend in your own right. And are every mother's dream. I mean mate you have Gryffindor's golden girl in your arms and bed. Then guess what you guys do. Sleep. Like the literal verb sleep, snore here, snore there. I mean come on there's got to be some kind of glory in th-" Ian didn't get to finish because someone had thrown a pillow at him.

"Hey! Who did that?" Ian asked sitting up with the pillow ready to aim.

"It's six o'clock in the morning you idiot, I don't need to be reminded that Cedric's the one with a girl in his bed and not mine." Brice said.

"Yeah seriously, too early for you to profess your love to Cedric." Robbie said.

"I was not!" Ian said as he threw the pillow at Robbie.

"Yes mate you were. You are already a legend Cedric." Brice mimicked in a very dramatic voice.

Ian threw a pillow at him too. Brice threw one back but Ian ducked just in time so that instead it hit Hermione.

Hermione in turn threw it back at him hitting him spot on.

"Whoa, Meems you have god aim. How about you dump Cedric and get with me?" Robbie asked alternating raising his eyebrows.

Cedric threw a pillow at him.

Soon a pillow fight broke out.

Feathers and laughter surrounded the room.

"Okay as much fun as that was, we seriously need to get Mimi back into the Grffyndor's girl's dormitory." Cedric said.

"Oh, oh, I wanna go too!" Brice said.

Ian and Hermione threw one more pillow at him.

Hermione and Cedric sneaked down to the Hufflepuff common room with the help from the guys.

"Come back anytime Meems." Robbie whispered loudly as he waved to them.

Hermione laughed as she waved back.

"Thanks for staying with me the night Meems." Cedric whispered into her ear.

"You're welcome and Cedric."

"Hmmm?"

Hermione stood on her tippy toes and kissed him square on the lips. "I think I love you." She said as she laid her head on his chest.

Cedric lightly took her chin and made her look up at him. "I know I love you." He said before closing the distance between them.

There were cheers and hollers from all corners of the room.

They both pulled away and turned to look at their surroundings. Many of their peers stood there clapping, whistling, and cheering.

"About time." Ernie Macmillan said.

Hermione blushed a bright red. "Oh my god." Hermione said burrowing herself into Cedric's chest.

Cedric didn't really know what to do so his first reaction was just to laugh.

"Okay you guys go back to bed, the show's over." Cedric said at last.

"Ahh." The crowd said.

Hemione was still red when they left the Hufflepuff dorms.

"Sorry about that Meems. I guess we didn't do a very good job of keeping you quiet."

"it's okay." Hermione sighed leaning into him as they walked.

"Mimi, my parents are coming later to watch the last task. I want you to meet them."

Hermione looked up at him. "Are you sure?" She asked uncertainly.

Cedric looked at her like as if she was crazy. "Of course I'm sure. I would want my parents to meet the girl that I'm in love with. And vice versa."

"But what if they, you know believed the Rita Skeeter articles?" Hermione asked genuinely worried as Mrs. Weasley had believed them even though she actually knew her unlike Cedric's parents.

Cedric paled for a millisecond. "They may but once they meet you, they'll know the truth." He said thoughtfully.

Hermione flushed but not in embarrassment this time. "Yes Cedric, I would love to meet your parents."

Cedric couldn't help but grin widely.

Hermione got back into her dorm at 6:49. She had eleven minutes to get ready before the other girls in her dorm woke up. She took a quick shower and began to debate whether or not she should tame her hair. It was going to be her first impression, well for Mrs. Diggory. Even so she decided to tame her hair a bit so that her hair was in soft curls instead of the bush it normally was. Then she grabbed a dress that her mom had bought for her for Christmas. It was an off the shoulder dress that showed her shoulders and ended three inches before her knees.

"Is that Hermione Granger all dressed up?" Lavender asked shocked and somewhat snidely when she saw Hermione put on some light lip gloss.

Hermione looked at her. "No it's Professor Twelaney." Hermione said before exciting the dorm but she didn't miss when Parvarti gave a laugh.

Cedric and Ian met his parents down at the Great Hall.

"My dear boys." His father cried then hugged them.

"Hi dad." Cedric said as he hugged him back then kissed his mother's cheek.

"Hello darling." Mrs. Diggory said patting his cheeks.

"Hello Ms. Cara." Ian said also kissing her cheek.

"Now don't you two boys looks handsome. Hope you two haven't been breaking any girl's hearts."

Ian coughed as he elbowed Cedric's rib. "I can't speak for myself. But…"

"Cedric?" His mother asked.

"Ian's just joking mum." Cedric elbowed Ian back but harder this time.

Mrs. Diggory raised her eyebrows at them. "Oh really Cedric."

"Mum it was just… um…"

"A girl has a crush on him but he likes Meems." Ian shrugged. "Oh and I'm dating the best friend of the girl he rejected."

Mrs. Diggory blinked then laughed. "Oh dear how complicated. So who's this Meems that Cedric likes now."

"Well Mum you might have heard of her." Cedric said cautiously.

"Oh really."

"Yeah just not by Mimi, does Hermione Granger ring a bell?"

"Hermione Granger? Wait that wouldn't happen to be Rita Skeeter's latest victim would it?"

Ian grinned. "Actually yes!"

"You don't believe in the rubbish that Skeeter published?" Cedric asked.

"Of course not when we were younger, I apparently stole her boyfriend when I hadn't even known what in the world his name was. She did everything to make me seem like a tramp and all sorts." Mrs. Diggory shook her head.

"That's great." Cedric grinned. "I mean not that Skeeter defamed your name but I mean…"

"I understand. So when will I get to meet this Hermione Granger or Mimi?"

Cedric looked around. "Um actually now." He said smiling when he saw her coming through the doors. All three turned around so that they could see her.

Ian and Cedric waved wildly so that she couldn't miss them not that it was possible.

"Hey." Cedric said as he looked down at her.

"Hey." Hermione looked up at him smiling.

"Meems, I would like you to meet my parents…"

Hermione, Ian, and Cedric hung out all morning with Cedric's parents.

Mrs. Diggory and Hermione clicked right away while Mr. Diggory was a bit more distanced, cautious for his son since the girl was still Harry Potter's best friend.

"I'm just glad we didn't have the OWLS this year." Ian said. "You get to take them next year though Meems." Ian poked.

"I know!" Hermione exclaimed. "I can't wait." Hermione clasped her hands.

Ian hit his palm to his forehead. "I forgot that you're the one that thrives on tests and school work."

Cedric and his parents both laughed.

"Hey look isn't that the Harry Potter?" Mrs. Diggory asked.

All of them turned and indeed it was at the same time Harry and the Weasley's caught sight of them.

Hermione and the Diggorys plus Ian went to approach them.

Hermione noted that as she got near, Mrs. Weasley stiffened. Cedric and Ian noticed this too. Cedric stood right behind her and grabbed a hand.

All the older Weasley boys raised an eyebrow at that.

"Harry, Ron." Hermione said hugging them with one hand as Cedric still hadn't let go of her one hand.

"Mione." Harry said.

"Hey Mione." Ron said gruffly noticing that Cedric still had yet to let go of Hermione.

Cedric flushed when his father provoked Harry and immediately told Harry to just ignore him but it was a bit late, the Weasley boys all had stiffened up and their easy going demeanor had changed.

Cedric let out a sigh of relief when they left.

"Sheesh I'm sorry but that woman really didn't seem to like you at all for a moment there Mimi." Ian whispered.

"Yeah, but Mrs. Weasley is just protective. You know she considers Harry a son of hers."

"But shouldn't she consider you her daughter I mean you three have been friends for the same number of years."

Hermione just gave a small smile. "Ian just let it go. It's nothing really."

"Her-my-own-ninny!"

Hermione whirled around and saw Krum.

"Oh bloody hell." Cedric muttered underneath his breath.

Mrs. Diggory raised her eyebrows unsure of what to make of the scene in front of her. Her and her husband exchanged looks.

"Diggory." Viktor said not quite smiling.

"Krum." Cedric sighed.

"Hey Viktor." Hermione said elbowing Cedric as she smiled up at the other champion.

"When is he going to leave you alone." Cedric asked exasperated as he leaned on Hermione.

"I wish you wouldn't be so prejudiced against him." Hermione sighed.

"I'm not, I just plain don't like the guy."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Cedric's waist after he came out of the tent all dressed for the third task.

"I'll be fine Meems."

"I know, I just worry you know that."

"Yep."

Both held each other's hands as they made their way to the pitch. It was creepily dark and eerie.

"Harry!" Hermione ran to him and threw herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mione." He said hugging her back. Squeexzing tightly.

"Be safe." She whispered before letting him go.

He just grimaced back at her.

Hermione, Ian, and the rest all left the area as they waited for the task to start.

Hermione had Ian's hand in a death grip when the horn blew and the champions were off. Even though his hand was losing blood flow he didn't say anything because he was nervous too.


	11. You're all I have

Also for all my readers, I'm starting a new story, unfortunately I'm acutally doing it on Emma and Tom based on them filming Emma's new movie Beauty and the Beast, and as it incorporates actors I cannot put it up on here, instead it is on my Wattpad account, which if you go on my profile, there's a link to go directly there!

* * *

Hermione gripped the railing, her knuckles white as snow. "Where are they? Shouldn't they be back by now?" She asked somewhat hysterically. Both Viktor and Fleur were back already. But there had also been a bright light just some time ago that had to have come from either Cedric or Harry. For some reason Hermione got a bad feeling.

"They're probably fine." Ian said though he looked worried too.

"I'm hungry. Do you have any-"

Hermione whirled around. "And how can you be thinking about food at a time like this!?"

"Sorry I-" Ron was cut off this time by the appearance of two boys barely standing, one leaning on the other and gripping the cup fiercely.

The whole crowd broke into a cheer. Trumpets and drums played loudly. Before Ron and Ian knew it, Hermione was running down the bleachers to the two. They followed quickly behind her.

_Strain this chaos, turn it into light  
I've got to see you one last night  
Before the lions take their share  
Leave us in pieces, scattered everywhere_

"Cedric, my boy I knew you could do it!" Amos Diggory boasted loudly, sounding as proud as any father could be, as he approached Cedric. But Cedric looked out of it. Like as if he wasn't even there. However something approaching caught his eye.

Hermione was finally off the bleachers and nearly out of breath. Cedric strode towards her weakly though with determination. They met halfway. Before Hermione could react, he pulled her into his arms, holding her body flush to his, burrowing his face into her soft tendrils.

_Just give me a chance to hold on  
Just give me something to hold onto_

"Cedric?" Hermione asked worried. Before she could say anymore Cedric pulled away for a millisecond so that he could kiss her.

_It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear 'cause you are all that I have_

It wasn't soft and gentle like the other times but nonetheless it took both their breaths away. It was a kiss full of pure raw need.

_You're cinematic, razor sharp_  
_A welcome arrow through the heart_  
_Under your skin feels like home_  
_Electric shocks on aching bones_

Neither even noticed when it began to rain. The crowd had hushed down, as they stared at them. It seemed as if the scene before then was straight out of a movie. They pulled back when the need for oxygen became dire. Cedric rested his chin on the top of her head as he closed his eyes and hugged her even tighter to him.

_Give me a chance to hold on_  
_Give me a chance to hold on_  
_Give me a chance to hold on_  
_Just give me something to hold onto_

"She could've been you, Mimi. She could have been." He said weakly then faltered. "If I ever lost you…"

_It's so clear now that you are all that I have_  
_I have no fear 'cause you are all that I have_  
_It's so clear now that you are all that I have_  
_I have no fear 'cause you are all that I have_

"Cedric!" Hermione gasped as she tried to hold him up, him leaning on her. His breathing was shallow as her arms encircled his waist to make it easier for him to lean on her.

_There is a darkness deep in you_  
_A frightening magic I cling to_

Meanwhile no one saw Harry being escorted away by Moody.

Hermione sat on the chair beside Cedric's hospital bed.

Cedric was currently being smothered by both his parents and his mates. He just smiled at them as they asked him if he was fine, and nodded to all their questions.

Hermione wrung her hands around Cedric's scarf as she waited. His last words still haunted her. Who was she? Why did she make Cedric think of her? What happened in that maze?

Cedric looked to where Hermione was. She was looking at her lap as she twisted her hands around his scarf that he had given her to wear just before the task started.

"Um, everybody. I need to talk to Mimi."

Everybody stopped moving. Hermione looked up at him.

"No one's stopping you Ced." Amos Diggory said.

"Yeah seriously mate." Robbie said.

Cedric sighed.

"I think he means alone." Cara Diggory said. Ian nodded agreeing.

Some of their mouths opened to form an o.

"Oh, of course. Yes, we'll just…" Marietta said as she and Cho shared a look before standing up and leaving the room.

Everyone was shuffling out though Mrs. Diggory had to grab a fistful of her husband's shirt to get him to go with them. Ian was the last to go and he winked at the two of them before leaving.

"Sit here please." Cedric said as he patted a spot on his bed.

Hermione did. "Cedric, what happened in that maze?"

Cedric looked into her eyes. "A lot of things Meems. Harry saved me twice in that maze alone. I almost could've hurt Krum once too but he stopped me. Harry… he's been through a lot hasn't he?"

"Yes." Hermione said softly.

"He's not at all like any other bloke." Cedric said solemnly.

Hermione gave a sad smile.

"The cup was a port key." Cedric said. "It took us to a graveyard. Lord Voldemort's father's."

Hermione gave a sharp intake of breath.

"_Argghh." Harry groaned clutching his forehead. "Cedric." Harry managed. "He's here. Hide!" Harry fell clutching his forehead._

_Cedric's eyes widened. He knew exactly whom "he" was. He didn't want to fake the cowardly way out and just hide._

"_Hide now! Hermione will kill me if anything happens. Argghh."_

_Cedric dashed behind the nearest rock that could've passed for a boulder. His heart was thumping loud but he could still hear the approaching footsteps. In the midst of that he could hear struggling, a human struggling. The sounds seemed to sound like as if a person was gagged._

"They had kidnapped a young girl. They said she was muggleborn. I saw her. She was in tatters, her hair was in a mess and she was so frightened. Her eyes were like a dear's about to be slaughtered. And that's what they did. They killed her; they used the killing curse on her. Hermione, she could've been you. And Mimi I hid like a coward! I watched a young girl get killed right in front of me and I didn't do a bloody thing! And I let them cut up Harry's arm; I'm such a cowar-"

"Don't say that word ever again." Hermione said fiercely as she grabbed Cedric's face. One hand on each cheek. "You are not a coward. You have never been. You did the logical thing. You hid. You stayed alive so that you could come back to me. And what could you have done Cedric? They were Death Eaters. They specialize in the dark arts and don't give a galleon about human lives except theirs. They're also older than you Cedric, they know more spells than both of us combined. Harmful spells. So please… don't hate yourself for surviving. Please." Hermione said facing him, eye looking directly into his. A single tear fell down her face.

They stared into each other's eyes, into each other's hearts.

"I'm sorry, Mimi, please don't cry."Cedric said as he pulled her into his embrace.

_Give me a chance to hold on_  
_Give me a chance to hold on_  
_Give me a chance to hold on_  
_Just give me something to hold onto_

"I know Hermione. I don't… I just felt so worthless. But I don't regret coming back here to you. You're everything to me. You're all I have." He kissed the top of her forehead.

_It's so clear now that you are all that I have_  
_I have no fear now you are all that I have_  
_It's so clear now that you are all that I have_  
_I have no fear now you are all that I have_

They were soon interrupted when Harry was brought into the Hospital wing.

The morning after, everyone couldn't help but stare as Harry, Cedric, and Hermione came walking in.

Harry went to sit with Ron but not before giving Hermione and Cedric a smile.

Hermione sat with Cedric, Ian, and the other Hufflepuffs. Hermione was literally sitting in Cedric's lap but no one commented. They didn't blame the two. Some of the teachers even shared secret smiles.

The whole hall gasped throughout Dumbledore's speech. Many had turned to look at Cedric and Harry, their eyes seemed as if they were asking them to confirm. Both Harry and Cedric nodded.

Soon the breakfast was over. The only noise that came at first was the Slytherins thanking Merlin the school year was finally over. They would have to say goodbye to the foreign students first then they would have to head to the Hogwarts Express to go home.

All the students headed to the courtyard to give their goodbyes to each other. Cedric, Hermione, Ian, and Harry all stood to the side. They all laughed when Fleur and her little sister gave Ron a kiss on the cheek.

Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around. It was Viktor. She smiled brightly while Cedric scowled.

"Can we talk?" Viktor asked.

Hermione looked at her boys. Ron and Cedric both had a disapproving look but Harry and Ian shrugged.

"Sure."

"I don't like him." Both Cedric and Ron said simultaneously.

They turned to look at each other surprised.

"Wow, you guys actually agree on something. Should've known it'd be hating Krum." Ian rolled his eyes.

Harry just laughed.

Cedric almost growled when he saw Krum pull his Mimi into a hug.

"I promise!" Hermione yelled as she watched Viktor Krum walk away. He waved one last time at her before making his way to the other Drumstrong boys.

"What do you promise?" Cedric asked when Hermione came back.

Hermione just smiled at him. "He's my friend Cedric, you're my boyfriend and I love you. You don't need to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Cedric protested.

Ian and Harry both coughed.


	12. Meeting you Again

I'm back finally

**5th year**

* * *

Hermione nodded and smiled as her best friends slash neighbors Anya and her brother Andrew took her to the shopping plaza. Well actually it was more like Anya dragged Hermione and Andrew with her. There was also Christy one of their other friends and consequentially Andrew's girlfriend. For how long was questionable. Andrew wasn't known for having long lasting relationships.

Hermione and Andrew walked side by side just behind Anya and Christy.

"I'm so glad that you came with us." Andrew said rolling his eyes as his girlfriend and sister stopped again to window shop.

"Really."

"Yes, I might've gone postal with these giggling things. Or worse yet I might begin to be convinced that Orlando Bloom is cute." Andrew shuddered.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "How tragic."

"I know that at least with you, I'll be able to have an intelligent conversation and stay sane enough." He grinned.

"What are you two laughing and grinning about?" Anya asked as she and Christy had stopped so they could catch up.

"Quantum Physics." Andrew said with a straight face.

Anya and Christy just blinked.

"You're kidding." Christy said.

"Quantum value is Planck's constant which is-" Hermione began.

"Ugh." Anya grimaced. "You two are such nerds sometimes."

"Did you know the word nerd was invented by Dr. Seuss in the book _If I ran the Zoo._" Hermione said brightly.

"Really? Wait, wait. It's summer. We have less than a month of summer, I do not want to learn anything or thing about school. Enough with Quintim"

"Quantum." Both Andrew and Hermione corrected her.

Anya gave them both stern looks. "You know what I meant."

Hermione bit her lip to stop from laughing. Andrew didn't even try.

Christy looked between the three. "You three are so weird." She said before taking Anya's arm.

Andrew shared a look with Hermione.

"You know Andrew is in love with you whether he knows it or not." Christy said as she laid a dress over Hermione.

Hermione just looked at her unsure of what to say. "Christy."

"Not your color." Christy said. "Oh sorry, yes?"

"Andrew's not in love with me."

"Okay so both are you in denial."

"No it's not that. Andrew's your boyfriend and I'm in love with my boyfriend.

There was a sound of a hanger dropping. Well two hangers actually.

"Wait what?" Anya said. While Christy looked at her like as if she had sprouted another head.

"I have a boyfriend guys." Hermione said sheepishly.

"Since when?" Anya asked shocked.

"Well before school ended."

"So he's from your boarding school."

Hermione nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Anya almost yelled. "Aren't I your best friend? Why wouldn't you tell me you have a boyfriend!"

"Oh look at that skirt." Hermione said then she began to walk to it.

"Hermione Granger!"

----------

"Why's my sister glaring at you?" Andrew whispered to Hermione.

"I told her I have a boyfriend."

"Wait what?" He stopped.

Hermione looked back. "She and Christy have this absurd idea that we're in love. So I told her I have a boyfriend." She smiled. "Oh my gosh there's Eason's bookseller! I'm going to head there. I'll meet you and the girls at the restaurant in twenty minutes." She smiled again then ran to her favorite store.

"Wait…" But she was already gone. "Do you have a boyfriend then?" He asked to no one.

------------

Hermione took a deep breath as she entered the store. The smell of new books and a hint of coffee. It was almost as good as being in the Hogwarts Library the only thing missing was Cedric.

"I wonder what you're doing right now Cedric." Hermione whispered as she ran her fingers down a row of tomes.

Little did she know that he was near, very near.

---------

Cedric got out of the automobile and looked at the mailbox. It was the right number.

Cedric turned the letter to make sure he had the right house. Yes it was right. Same address. He took a look at the odd button thingy before knocking on the door.

It swung open to reveal a lovely dark haired blonde woman.

"Hello m'am."

"Well hello."

"My name's Cedric Dig-"

"Cedric Diggory, the Cedric?" The woman said astonished.

"Um well. Yes." He said unsure.

"How delightful. I've heard so much about you. Come in, come in."

"Thank you, but I was wondering where Mimi is?"

---------

Hermione thumbed through the pages of a book when someone wrapped their arms around her waist. Hermione jumped and almost shrieked until she recognized an all too cheeky voice as it said "Hello Meems."

Hermione whirled around and faced an all too familiar chest. Then glanced up upon her boyfriend's much too handsome face and beautiful grey eyes.

"Cedric." She said almost breathlessly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I missed you." He said as he placed a kiss on her forehead, then one on her nose. Then just as he was about to kiss her lips…

"Hermione?" Two voices cried out at the same time. One female, one male.

Hermione turned still in Cedric's embrace though.

Anya's eyes were wide as saucers as she stared at her best friend in a REALLY good looking bloke's arms.

Hermione and Cedric reluctantly let each other go.

"Um hi guys."

There was silence.

"This is Cedric, um he's my yeah boyfriend that I mentioned earlier." Hermione bit her lip.

"Oh." Christy said taking the words right out of everyone's mouth. "Hi."

"Cedric these are my friends, Anya, Andrew, and Christy."

Cedric smiled. "Hello."

------------

"You did not say he was this hot!" Anya hissed grabbing Hermione's arm as they walked to the restaurant.

"Seriously." Christy said. "No wonder you shot my theory down so fast." Said on her other side.

Hermione blushed. "You guys."

"No really he's like completely gorgeous. Oh god how I wish I went to your boarding school now." Anya swooned.

Cedric tried to act like as if he couldn't hear a word the girls were saying but it was hard. He looked back to check on them and couldn't help but smile as he saw her blushing like mad as he two friends linked their arms in hers and were giggling.

Andrew looked at Cedric from the corner of his eye. He was almost the last person he had expected to be Hermione's girlfriend. Heck he never imagined Hermione having a boyfriend. She would always be that girl that ran away when he tried to kiss her when he was six and thought that boys were stupid. But then again she was now the pretty girl next door that his classmates constantly teased him about. He'd even had to punch out a couple for daring to say they wished they could land her.

He closed his eyes to shake his thoughts away from the forbidden territory. He shouldn't be thinking about Hermione like that nor about hiring a hit man to off the… bloke standing beside him.

Cedric held the chair out for Hermione, which Christy and Anya couldn't help but sigh at. Hermione gave them both a look while Cedric just smiled. Andrew grunted.

"So Cedric you're from Hermione's school right?" Christy asked.

"Yes."

"How much older are you?" Andrew asked rather bluntly.

Anya elbowed her brother but he didn't even notice.

Cedric looked at him then at Hermione then back at Andrew. "Not another Viktor." He muttered under his breath.

This time Hermione elbowed her boyfriend.

Cedric sighed as he looked pointedly at her. "I'm three years older and two grades above Mimi's. It's my last year actually."

Anya whistled.

"Mimi?" Andrew asked.

"It's my nickname." Hermione interjected.

"You said you hate nicknames." Andrew retorted.

"Oh dear lord. Andrew really. She just hates your nicknames. What girl in her right mind wants to be called Hermy or wormy for that matter. Or my personal favorite Germy." Anya rolled her eyes.

Cedric coughed to hide a laugh.

"So what's everybody getting?" Christy asked.

"Not sure." Anya answered.

"What do you suggest?" Cedric asked Hermione.

"Fish and chips." Hermione said.

"What's fish and chips?" Cedric whispered.

"It's fried fish and French fries."

"What's fried fish taste like?"

"It's good really."

Cedric scrunched his nose. "Well…I don't know. Maybe I should just order beef stew."

"Try something new Cedric."

"I will, I'll just eat off your plate." Cedric said cheekily.

Hermione looked at him and shook her head.

Anya wanted to pinch herself to make sure what was in front of her was real. Her best friend and neighbor since forever, the girl that read books like people breathed air was here and had a boyfriend. Not just any boyfriend either. One that cared about her and if the looks that he gave her were any proof, that he loved her.

Well actually she didn't have to pinch herself. She only needed to look at her brother's sour face. Poor Christy. Dating someone that was in love with someone else. Anya sighed. Her brother was so stupid sometimes.

"How did you guys start dating?" Christy asked when their food got there.

Hermione's face flushed while Cedric couldn't help but grin as he looked down at her.

Taking a fry he asked. "You want to do the honors or me?"

Hermione just groaned.

"Meems was dared to kiss the next guy that entered the hall. I happened to be the lucky one."

All three jaws dropped.

"Our Hermione?" Anya asked just to be sure.

Hermione covered her face in embarrassment.

"You don't even like to play truth or dare." Christy said.

"I know!" Hermione groaned.

"So that's how you two started? She was dared to kiss you and you fell in love right away?"

"Me yes. I don't think so much for her." Cedric said. "It took a little longer and you wouldn't believe how bruised my ego was when I found out she only kissed me on a dare."

"Good thing your ego's large enough that a little bruising wouldn't hurt it." Hermione smiled innocently.

Every time Andrew saw Cedric steal a bite of Hermione's food, his stomach twisted and he felt sick.

When the check came around Cedric took out his wallet but looked at Hermione as he didn't quite know the muggle currency. He'd just had some of his money exchanged for pounds.

"Meems, I don't really know?"

Hermione blinked then her mouth opened to form an O. Looking at the wallet her eyes widened.

"Cedric you have a lot of money on you."

Cedric shrugged. "I just exchanged some of my money." He whispered. "Is it enough?"

Hermione snorted. "It's enough to pay for all of us at least ten times over."

"What are you two whispering about?"

"Nothing." Hermione said much too fast.

Anya and Andrew both looked at her unbelieving.

"Actually I'm buying lunch if you all don't mind." Cedric said.

"What?!" Several of the people at the table exclaimed.

"You said I had enough money." Cedric said looking pointedly at Hermione.

"Well yes but that doesn't mean…"

"Thank you really Cedric." Christy said.

"No problem. Especially since I might owe you all."

They all gave him a confused look.

"I'll need to take Hermione with me for the rest of the summer and we'll go straight to Hog- school after it's over."

"When?" Andrew asked.

Cedric grimaced. "Today. If she can."

"Well if my parents…"

"They already agreed." Cedric said.

"How?"

"How do you think I got here and knew right where you were?"

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. "My parents."

"So then you're riding the bus home with us?" Anya asked.

"I believe so." Cedric looked at Hermione for confirmation.

She nodded.

-----------

Hermione and Cedric sat next to each other as did Christy and Andrew, and then Anya and her shopping bags.

The first person to get off was Christy as she didn't live in the same neighborhood as Hermione.

She gave Andrew a quick kiss on the lips and a hug to both the girls. She gave Cedric a nod and smile.

Hermione leaned her head against Cedric's chest and relished in the movement of his chest and the sound of his heartbeat. It wasn't too long ago she was scared she would never hear it again. She was surprised she didn't have grey hairs from the Triwizard tournament.

"It's our stop!" Anya sang.

"Whose car is that?" Andrew asked as he spotted an Alfa Romeo MiTo in Hermione's garage way.

"That's mine." Cedric said rather sheepishly.

"You can drive?" Hermione whirled around to look at him.

"Yeah, it's actually how I got here. I had to use a GMS or something to get here actually."

"Since when have you had a car?"

"Few months now." Cedric said thoughtfully.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I wanted to surprise you." He grinned.

Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Come over so we can say good bye before you have to leave. And it was nice to meet you Cedric." Anya said as she hugged Hermione before heading to the house just left of Hermione's. Andrew flicked Hermione's hair and made her promise before leaving too.

"Come one follow me to the garden." Hermione grabbed Cedric's hand.

She led him to the garden and to the porch swing her mom and she always sat in.

Both settled on the porch swing. Cedric sat on one side and Hermione right next to him.

"Oh god." Hermione said as she leaned against Cedric. "How's the wizarding world been?"

"Not good. It's split at the moment. There's some that believe me, Harry, and Dumbledore. While there are others that don't want to believe you- know, I mean Lord Voldemort is back. They say,"

"Dumbledore's off his rocker."

"Precisely. How'd you know?"

"I still get the Daily Prophet though I think I may want to cancel it soon if it keeps calling you and Harry Liars."

Cedric stroked Hermione's hair. "It's okay but everything's changing and…"

"And what?"

"I can't tell you here."

"That sounds suspicious."

"I know love but I can't. I'll just have to show you."

"When?" Hermione raised her head from Cedric's chest and looked straight at him.

"Soon but not yet. Let's enjoy the peace while we can. I don't think we'll have much soon." Cedric sighed as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Really now."

"Yes really." Cedric gave a laugh as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"What kind of kiss was that? I haven't seen you in months and you kiss me like that?"

Cedric gave a full blown kiss. "Your parents are watching from the window love."

Hermione's eye widened like a dear's and her face went as red as a cherry.

---------------

They were all packed and all of Hermione's stuff was in Cedric's car including Crookshanks.

"You take care of my girl." Mr. Granger said to Cedric as Hermione's mother hugged her.

"Oh course sir." Cedric nodded.

"I'm so depressed. I was so looking forward to going shopping more." Anya gave a sad sigh. Thankfully she missed Hermione's look of relief.

"I'll miss you so much." She threw her arms around both Anya and Andrew.

"We'll miss you too." Andrew said hugging her fiercely. Over Hermione's shoulders he stared at Cedric whom stared back unblinkingly.

"You guys write to me okay? Send it to my parents so that I can receive them. I'll do my best to come back at Halloween to see you guys."

"You better."

Hermione finally sat in the passenger seat of Cedric's car and continued to wave at them goodbye until they could no longer be seen.

"You know from the way we part. You would think this was my first time leaving them." Hermione gave a sad smile and a laugh.

"They care for you Meems."

"Oh I know that. It's just I wish the wizarding world wasn't so separate from theirs you know?"

"Yes. I understand."

Hermione leaned against the car door. "Do you mind if I take a nap? Shopping with Anya just wears me out."

Cedric laughed. "From what I've seen of her, I bet. Go ahead Meems. It's a while drive away anyway."

"I love you."

"And I love you with my every breath." Cedric answered back.

Hermione smiled before settling into a nap.

-------------------

It was two hours later and Cedric had arrived at their destination. At upon seeing Cedric's car, a few people came out of the house.

Cedric lightly shook Hermione awake.

"Ceeedddric." Hermione yawned.

"Mimi. We're here, we're at 12 Grimmauld Place. Some people are anxious to see you again."

"You can count on that." Two identical voices said at the same time.

Then before she knew it, she was hugged by several people at once. Many of them with red hair.

* * *

Cedric's car is on my profile. It's really cool.

How was it?

Did everyone like?

Please review and if anyone wants to rewuest somehthing to happen I'll try.

Sorry but the fifth book was by far my least favorite.

but I'll try to have as much fun as I can and hopeflly have you all have fun reading it too.


	13. Settling at Grimmauld Place

Hermione woke up and rubbed her eyes. Looking around she didn't recognize where she was but then remembered she wasn't in her room at her house. She was at Grimmauld place.

"Ginny." Hermione said.

There was a groan.

"Gin."

"Whhhattt." Ginny said.

"Never mind." Hermione said at last.

"Ugghhhh." Then Ginny went back to sleep.

Hermione looked at Ginny one more time and just laughed. Well now she knew exactly what trait Ginny and Ron shared. Their inability to be pleasant when being woken up.

Hermione slipped out the door with her bundle of clothes so that she could take a shower and change in the bathroom.

Hermione couldn't help but give a delighted sigh at the feel of the water. Unfortunately in her haste to take a shower she forgot to lock the door.

Cedric had been awake for a long while but hadn't wanted to get out of bed yet knowing no one else was. Last night was like every other night. He dreamt again about what happened in the maze. Harry, the girl…

The nightmares were recurring and he couldn't remember the last time he had a decent night's sleep. No he could. That night Mimi had stayed with him in the Hufflepuff's dormitory.

He finally got himself out of bed and halfway to the bathroom. Because of his tiredness he completely missed the fact that there was the sound of water running.

Hermione turned off the water and grabbed the towel hanging on the rack. She wrapped it around herself as she stepped out of the shower.

When Hermione had stepped out completely the doorknob turned and slowly opened.

Hermione looked up at the sound of the door opening and before she could help it, she gave a shriek of shock.

Unfortunately the shriek of shock woke up the all so lovely late Mrs. Black.

"Filthy Mudbloods and Blood Traitors. In my home. Oh the shame!"

Whomever hadn't woken up at the sound of Hermione was soon woken up by Mrs. Black's yelling.

Both Hermione and Cedric's faces were still red as they sat down for breakfast.

Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Diggory really did not know what to say.

The twins both had this glint in their eyes that Hermione knew was not going to lead to anything good.

Ginny was smiling as it was the most entertainment she'd had in a while that hadn't had to do with finding a dark spell or creature.

Ron was red too though not in the same way as Cedric and Hermione. He also couldn't help but glare at the handsome Hufflepuff.

Sirius, Tonks, Remus, and Mr. Diggory had found it quite hilarious. Professor Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eyes.

The other adults tried to pretend nothing had happened. Such as Professor Snape and Mad Eye Moody.

"So Hermione, Cedric," Fed began.

"Is there anything you two," George said.

"Should be telling us?" Fred said as he and his twin wiggled their eyebrows.

Hermione dropped her jaw and glared at them.

They both gave cheeky grins.

Cedric took Hermione's hand and thread their fingers together.

Hermione looked up at him. Cedric shook his head as if telling her to ignore them.

"I think I will barf." Snape said in his dry tone.

Both Hermione and Cedric couldn't help but blush.

Ginny and the twins snickered.

Mrs. Diggory threw her son and his girlfriend both sympathetic looks.

"Oh young love." Tonks sighed. "Don't you remember it?" She asked Sirius.

Sirius gave Cedric a wink. "Oh yes."

"Oh my god." Hermione couldn't help but mutter.

Breakfast finished and Hermione and Cedric were headed to the place they were expected to clean up, when Tonks had asked them to wait up.

"Hi I didn't get to formally introduce myself yesterday." Tonks said as she stepped in front of Hermione.

"Hi." Hermione said.

"My name's Nyphadora Tonks. I prefer Tonks." She smiled.

Hermione watched mesmerized as her hair turned a vibrant shade of Green.

"Are you a Metamorphmagus?" Hermione said in awe.

"Wow you got it right. That's amazing almost no one- well I can definitely see why people say you're the cleverest witch of your age."

Hermione had the grace to blush.

"Mudblood, a mudblood in my home. How I am glad to be dead than face the-"

"You are bloody dead Mother. Shut up now!" Sirius hollered.

"How dare you speak that way to me. My blood traitor son."

"Oh you." Sirius began.

"Mrs. Black could you please." Cedric said getting between Sirius and his mum.

The head on the wall looked down at Cedric and calmed automatically.

"Of course. I will be the mature one here. Not that I'm that old." She winked.

Hermione's eyes bugged out.

George and Fred both snickered. "Even she isn't immune to the charms of Cedric Diggory." They said together then broke into laughter.

Even some of the adults had to chuckle.

Sirius closed the curtain to his mother's head. "It is a bit creepy how taken my mother is with you."

Cedric blushed. "I have no clue why."

"I bet." Fred said.

"Hermione could tell us." George finished both laughing their heads off.

Hermione whirled dangerously around.

"Ohhh not good." They said simultaneously. And with a pop they apparated away.

Much of the day Hermione spent catching up with all of the people there. And introducing herself to the new ones. She found it quite fascinating meeting the real Mad Eye Moody.

Hermione and Ron had spent an hour catching up. The last half hour though their conversation drifted to Harry. Hermione worried about Harry.

It was later that evening after dinner was over did Hermione and Cedric finally find time to be together without anybody else interferring. Namely the twins.

"If those two interrupt us again. I hope they're prepared to suffer." Hermione said as she joined Cedric on the floor near the fire.

At the end of the sentence there was a pop.

Hermione smiled gleefully. Cedric couldn't help but laugh.

"We're alone at last." Cedric laughed as he pulled Hermione next to him.

"Yes. Finally." Hermione sighed as she leaned into him. "Is it just me or do you also feel the gloom in the atmosphere?"

"It's not just you love." Cedric wrapped both his arms around her.

"I don't blame the people for not wanting him to come back but I wish they were not so ignorant."

"Me too. There's something dark in the air and everybody wants to pretend it's just a slight breeze."

"What's going to happen this year Cedric?"

"I don't know."

"I wish just once that it didn't feel like as if someone was aiming to have Harry killed."

"I really can't say much to that."

Hermione sighed. "Cedric."

"Hmmm?"

"Are you still having the nightmares?"

Cedric didn't say anything. He tightened his grip and rested his chin on the top of her head. "I'm just glad you're here."

"Same."

Mrs. Cara Diggory came down to check on her son and Hermione Granger, the girl he was quite taken with.

She found the two asleep on the rug near the fire.

Hermione was snuggled into Cedric's chest. His arms' wrapped protectively around her. Both were breathing easily.

She couldn't help but let out a heavy sigh. Her only son was growing up much too fast. Seeing him now with his girlfriend both broke her heart as she knew he was no longer the small boy that depended on her but now was a man that was coming in his own. He now lived for more than just himself but also for the person in his arms. Even though she was sad, she was marvelously happy that her son had found his happiness which just so happened to be named Hermione Granger.

She conjured a blanket and softly laid it over the two of them. She couldn't help but smile. She'd let them deal with the teasing they were bound to get tomorrow by themselves.

It was when she was halfway up the stairs that she realized this was the first time in a long time that she had checked on him and he was sound asleep rather than his usual tossing and turning. Even occasionally he would cry out in his sleep. That was just another thing she had to thank the Hermione Granger for.

"Ohh la la." Fred said as he saw the couple snuggled asleep near the fire place the next morning.

"Morning Sleeping Beauties!" George yelled.

Cedric grumbled at the noise and lazily opened one eye. He wished he hadn't. The ever persistent Weasley twins were at it again. He groaned. Another day of the same.

"Okay I am so jealous." Ginny said as she sat on the bed while Hermione changed clothes. "You and Cedric are like the ultimate couple. He's like the perfect boyfriend!" Ginny squealed.

Hermione smiled back sheepishly. "He is isn't he?"

"Sorry about my brothers you know, they're so lame they have to live vicariously through you two, since they can't get GIRLFRIENDS THEMSELVES." Ginny yelled as she glared at the door.

On the other side of the door, there was the sound of scrambling and groans.

"I might one day take those ears and stick it up their-"

"Ginny!"

"I was just going to say their pea sized noggins."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Sure."

"It's true. So I've been dying to ask this question."

Hermione looked at her expectantly.

"How do you land a hottie like Cedric Diggory? Like seriously Hermione."

Hermione gave her a unsre face. "I'm really not quite sure honestly."

"Hermione!" It was Ginny's turn to protest.

After a week passed by, Hermione had gotten used to the routine and loved being with her second family. She'd even gotten used to be yelled at by the late Mrs. Black though she wasn't quite used to the head on the wall having a massive crush on her boyfriend. That was still some getting used to.

Cleaning in all was not all that much fun but cleaning with the Weasleys and Cedric, she had found to be quite entertaining. Though she wished the twins would quit with their teasing about her and Cedric. Not only was it embarrassing them but it made Ron quite agitated too.

Only once had she had an accident with a Bogart. Her fear had changed from Professor McGonagall telling her she was failing all her classes to seeing the lifeless body of Harry and Cedric.

She had also gotten letters from her parents asking her if she'd settled. Some from Andrew and Anya. Both wished she was still there with them and while Andrew's contained fascinating conversations, Anya's had a lot of questions about how hot the guys at her school was and if Cedric had a brother or a close related cousin.

There were some from Harry too. They were short and seemed a little angry. He knew that Hermione was with Cedric and Ron. He wished to know more but all three were restricted form telling him. The more letters that passed, the more his writing seemed agitated. And even a couple of times Hedwig had bitten her and Ron. For some reason though he didn't bite Cedric.

It was the second week when things exploded. Mr. Weasley and some of the other adults had come in with a grim face and announced that Harry had an accident with Dementors.


	14. The Trial

Hermione paced nervously around the room. "They can't expel him! It's self defense."

"He'll be fine." Cedric tried to assure.

"These people. Ohh if I could wrap my hands around the Minister's throat. He first calls Harry a disturbed child that's trying to seek attention. Why would Harry want to tell the Wizardging world that the man who killed his parents is back? Unless it's the truth! Is there any logic to that?"

"Hermione." George said.

"What?" Hermione all but growled.

"Breathe." Fred said.

"I am!"

"Relax then." The two said simultaneously.

"I can't!"

"Ugh woman." The two grunted then the two dissapparated.

"They did not just say that."

"Yes they did love. But come on Meems. Harry's strong. Relax a little, it's not going to help him if you worry so much." He pulled her into his lap.

"We're still here." Ron growled.

"Oh be quiet." Ginny hushed her brother who unlike him was looking at the scene fondly. Both envying and being happy for the both of them. It was his fault anyway that he didn't notice Hermione until the hottest, smartest, nicest, most popular (even among the paintings) started to pursue her. Ginny sighed. Her bother could be such an idiot sometimes.

"Ginny dear, I need you to…" Mrs. Weasley's voice trailed off.

"Coming Mum!" Ginny hollered down. "I gotta go guys."

"Bye Gin." Hermione said as she detached herself from Cedric, feeling much calmer now.

"See you at dinner." Cedric smiled at her.

-------------

Hermione sat on one side of the bed with Cedric on the other. Ron was lying on the other bed, a little less surly than before but not by much.

Hermione sat up when she heard what sounded like footsteps approaching.

"You're at the door on the right. I'll call you when it's over." Mrs. Weasley's voice was barely heard.

Hermione got up and walked to the door. The door slowly opened.

Hermione gave a small gasp when she saw familiar unruly black locks. Then she flung herself on her best friend. Almost crushing him with her hug.

-----------

Cedric watched as the three interacted. He was hidden behind both Hermione and Ron so Harry couldn't see him but he could see Harry. He couldn't help but notice that Harry was really skinny. Almost unhealthily skinny. And he seemed a little more pale than usual. Cedric watched as Harry's face became withdrawn and a flash of anger entered his eyes. Cedric stood up knowing it was time his presence was known. Before the younger wizard blew up at his two best friends.

"Harry." Cedric said.

Harry looked beyond his two friends and saw Cedric. He blinked.

"It's not their fault Harry," Cedric came to stand behind his girlfriend whom looked to be just about ready to cry. He lightly wrapped his arm on her hip. "They were sworn not to tell you at all cost."

Harry sat down on the floor and closed his eyes. "I know…"

"Can you two leave us? I think Harry and I need to talk one on one for a bit." Cedric said.

Hermione looked up at him unsure then looked back at Harry on the floor. "Yes of course."

"What no!" Ron protested.

"Ronald please." Hermione sighed as she grabbed his and and dragged him out of the room.

--------

It was at last just Harry and Cedric.

"How are you really, Harry?" Cedric asked as he joined Harry on the floor.

"I don't know." Harry mumbled back as a reply.

Cedric sighed. "I'm still having the nightmares. And her scream. I hear it almost every night."

Harry looked up at him with kindred eyes. "Me, me too. I keep seeing the bright light and each time I'm helpless to help her."

"At least you had a reason, you weren't being a coward and hiding behind a bloody rock." Cedric said bitterly.

Harry looked at him almost in relief. A pain left him and his shoulders felt less like a weight was on them. Writing to Cedric about the nightmares and him writing back was just not the same. Seeing the actual pain you felt on another person's face was almost reassuring.

"Is it bad that I'm glad I may finally have someone that understands what I'm going through?"

"No Harry that's just natural."

"Why is it that you could write to me about what was going on when no one else could?"

"Because… you and I. We're brothers because of what we saw." Cedric said simply.

Harry looked down at the carpet. "Brothers. Brought together by seeing death. That sounds about right."

Cedric gave a chuckle. "Don't make it sound so morbid Harry. There's always a light at the end of the tunnel."

"And that light for you doesn't happen to be named Mimi does it?" Harry joked.

Cedric lightly pushed Harry before standing up. "Come on let's join the others."

--------

Hermione looked up expectantly at her boyfriend as he came out of the room.

Cedric smiled at her then gave her a very quick peck on the lips. "He's going to be okay Meems."

"Oh get a room." The twins chorused.

Hermione, Cedric, and the others all looked up to see the twins with a flesh colored ear hanging from a string.

Then there was a noise underneath them. Everyone averted their eyes to the scene below.

Under them was where the members of the order of the Phoenix were walking to the kitchen. Tonks on her way had managed to trip into the umbrella stand.

It was just a minute later was Harry was introduced to Mrs. Black.

-------------

Hermione sat on the couch biting her nails as she waited at Grimmauld for Harry to come back from the trial. Half her nails on her right hand were bitten to the stub. Ginny was in a much better condition. Hermione felt a little sad for her sometimes. Ginny still had a crush on Harry after so many years. Too bad he was so blinded by Cho Chang he never saw it.

--------------

Cedric went with Harry and he was glad he had. He even got to sit in on the meeting. Many of them looked at him and almost objected but he wasn't kicked out. He could bet it was because they were so confident that would punish Harry that it would frighten him into shutting up about Voldemort being back. It didn't.

Those bloody Ministry employees were like vultures when it came to Harry. Except a few. The few that followed Madame Bones, Susan Bones's Aunt. But there was that horrid woman, Dolores Umbridge. Dear Merlin her voice was voice than hearing nails on chalk board.

Harry was numb beside him as they exited.

"Harry. You were great in there."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were, you held your own. They are an intimidating bunch."

Harry cracked a smile.

"Harry how was it?" Mr. Weasley asked rushing up to them.

"Cleared, cleared of all charges!"

"Harry that's wonderful!"

Cedric watched the two silent.

He turned around though when it sounded like the door behind him was opening. It was. And slowly the ministry member trickled out. Madame Bones stopped to acknowledge Harry and Mr. Weasley. Then she turned to look at him.

"The pride and joy of Hufflepuff I hear." She said smiling affectionately.

"Hello Madame." Cedric inclined his head to her.

"Oh don't be so formal. Be strong this year Cedric. You'll need it." Then she gave him a hug and went on her way.

The last person to exit was Percy Wesley. That took Cedric by surprise. Even more surprising was when Mr. Wesley acted as if he never saw his son.

"Harry, Mr. Weasley. I'm going to go find my father and Ian. Ian said he was working here the week with his Dad."

"Oh sure. See you Cedric." Harry smiled at him. A little bigger than yesterday's smile.

"Tell Mimi, I'll be there in an hour."

"Of course."

------------

Cedric went straight to the department he knew Ian was currently working at.

"Hey Neilson!" Cedric hollered when he spotted his best friend.

Ian whirled around at the sound of his last name.

"Diggory!" Ian hollered back.

The two did their manly embrace.

"What you doing here Ced?"

"I was here with Harry on his trial."

"Oh yeah. How'd it go?"

"Madame Bones saved the day. He's cleared of all charges and can go to Hogwarts this year with us."

"I can't decide if that kids lucky or misfortunate." Ian sighed.

"Me too. How's it going with Marietta?"

"You want to know the truth?"

"No lie to me, of course the truth."

"Well, not so good. She's a little… a little. I think we're not quite made for each other. How's it going with Meems?"

Cedric broke into a wide grin answering Ian's question.

"You're a lucky dog you know that?" Ian said swinging his arm over Cedric's shoulder.

"Yep." Cedric swung his arm over Ian's shoulders.

Some of the young female ministry members couldn't help but check out the two as they walked past. They were both utterly handsome but their looks contrasted. Ian was tan with sandy brown hair and wide spring green eyes. On the other hand Cedric was pale, not deathly so but standing next to Ian he was very pale. He had chestnut brown hair with other vibrant light browns mixed. His eyes were a grey which were quite uncommon. Both though were utterly charming. The two were both amicable and gregarious. They were charismatic and people couldn't help but like them.

By the time the two left, half the female ministry members they met had already fallen for them.

---------------

Cedric was back at Grimmauld place to see that they were still celebrating Harry's verdict. He leaned against the doorframe as he watched them.

Hermione whirled around when she felt a familiar gaze on her. She smiled when she saw it was Cedric.

"Hello." Hermione said walking up to him.

"Hello love." Cedric pulled her so that they were flush against each other.

"You got to see Ian?"

"Yeah. He's doing fine. Excited actually for the school year." Cedric laughed. "I never thought that would ever come out of his mouth."

Hermione smiled into his chest.

"Oh get a room!" The twins chorused.

------------

It was a couple of days later when they got their list of school supplies.

"Cedric!" His father yelled so that the whole house could hear.

Cedric came running down wondering what was going on. Hermione followed him, Ron and Harry followed her.

"What dad?"

Amos Diggory turned around with a wide grin on his face as he presented a badge. On the badge said HEAD BOY.

Hermione cheered and threw herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Cedric held her onto him, grinning.

"Oh my gosh! Cedric!" Hermione gushed.

Rona made a gagging sound. Harry didn't say anything but grinned too.

"And that's not all. Mimi there's something here for you too." Mr. Diggory grinned even wider.

Hermione let go of Cedric and looked at him curiously. "

"Congrats Meems." Cedric smiled spotting the Prefect badge lying on the table.

"Like that was unexpected." Harry whispered.

"And guess who's the boy prefect!" George chimed.

"Who?' Hermione asked as she fingered her badge.

"Prefect…ickle Ronnie the prefect…"

Jaws dropped from many of the occupants.

"Now that was unexpected."

-----------

Cedric took a deep breath and then let it out. It was finally time to go back to Hogwarts.

"Where are they?" Hermione whispered to them.

"I'm not sure dear. They should be here soon though." Mrs. Diggory said.

Another minute went by and Mr. Weasley, emerged with Ginny and Ron. Barely behind them was Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Tonks, and … Sirius!

Cedric helped the others load the trunks into the express and kept his eye out for Ian.

Ian said he was supposed to be here soon…

"Need a hand there Meems?" Hermione had been lifting up one of the trunks when she heard the familiar voice. She turned to the side and nearly dropped the trunk. "Ian!"

Hermione threw her arms around Ian.

Ian laughed as he twirled her. "Good to see you two."

"Thought you were going to be late again." Cedric smiled as he put the trunk that Hermione had been havning a hard time with.

"Yeah right, not doing that again." Ian snorted.

"Again?" Hermione asked.

"You've been late too?" Both Harry and Ron exclaimed at the same time.

------------

Hope you all liked

Sorry it was just a filler. I'll try to add more soon

Thanks guys.

Please review


	15. On the Hogwarts Express

Sorry it's been so long. i've been so busy with school since its our last quarter. i'll try to update** all** my stories soon. Thank you and i hope you all like.

* * *

"Cedric, I can get my own trunk." Hermione said as she tried to persuade her boyfriend into giving her back, her trunk.

"Mimi, this is what boyfriends are for. Don't you know?" Ian winked at her.

Cedric elbowed him. "Oh shut it Ian."

"I wish I had a boyfriend." Ginny said sighing behind them.

"Not if I have a say in it." Ron yelled.

Ginny roller her eyes. "Like you can stop me." She snorted.

Ron's mouth fell open.

"Hey Cedric, Ian!" Someone yelled from ahead.

Everybody looked ahead. It was Robby and his girlfriend.

Cedric, Ian, and Robby did their fist pumps and their manly greetings.

"Mate, where were you all summer?" Robby asked.

Cedric smiled as he looked down at Hermione. As if on cue, Hermione blushed.

"Ah, so you stole him away." Robby teased. "You my friend…" Robbie put a hand on Cedric's shoulder.

"Are so horse whipped." He finished. Then ducked just in time as Cedric was going to hit him.

"We have a cabin. It on the third train. You'll know which one it is when you hear an obnoxious voice. It'll be Brice's. Don't be strangers you two." He said to Ian and Cedric. " Oh and congrats on Head boy Ced, didn't see that coming at all." Robbie said beginning to leave. But then turned around. "Ian, a certain Ravenclaw is looking for you."

Ian physically paled.

* * *

They searched for a cabin everywhere. They had stumbled upon Neville along the way. They ended up in the same cabin as Luna Lovegood. To say that with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Hermione, Luna, Ian, and Cedric in one compartment was overcrowded, was an understatement.

"I can't feel my arm." Ian joked, as Hermione was sitting so close.

"This is really way too crowded." Harry agreed, smooched on either side by Ron and Ginny.

"Well I'll have to go to the Head's Compartment soon." Cedric said pulling Hermione closer to him much to Ron's discomfort.

"You two should hang out with your friends." Hermione said. She looked pointedly at Cedric. "They probably miss you. You guys didn't get to hang out at all."

"Nah they're fine." Ian said scooting over. Since he finally had room to. "Ced and I will be stuck rooming with them for the next many months. We can use the space between us for a little while longer."

Hermione shook her head. Then looked around. What an odd bunch they made.

An awkward silence fell on the compartment as Neville looked nervously at Luna Lovegood whom was reading the Quibbler upside down.

"Are you reading that upside down?" Ian asked when he peered at last, at the other occupant of the compartment.

"Oh yes." Luna answered looking up from her magazine.

Ian blinked, and then blinked again. "Cool, I tried to perfect that skill but it never went very far." He smiled as he leaned back.

Hermione looked to her left at him then at Cedric.

Cedric had his palm to his forehead as he just shook his head incredulous at his best friend. "Ian. You're a goofus." He said plainly.

Hermione gave a slight giggle. Then another as did Ginny. Harry smiled not sure what else to do. Luna even gave a smile.

The mood in the compartment lifted.

* * *

Hermione felt horrible when they had to leave Harry. Cedric leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"He'll be fine Meems."

Hermione smiled half heartedly up at him.

"You two, tone down the honeymoon moments please." Ian said.

Hermione blushed as Cedric just laughed.

Ron grunted the whole time he was behind them.

They made it into the compartment just in time before Professor McGonagall entered the compartment.

"I would like to congratulate you all on being exceptional students. Many of you were handpicked by the Staff. But the privileges that you have, you must not abuse. It can and will be taken away faster than you can say chocolate frog." She said. "Your duties as Prefects are…"

Hermione looked around at the other prefects and to her astonishment and horror; she found that Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were the Slytherin Prefects. Pansy caught her eye and gave her a smirk as she wrapped herself closer to Malfoy, whom acted like as if she wasn't even there.

Cedric wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer to him, not even looking away from McGonagall.

Hermione smiled into Cedric's arm.

She didn't notice the jealous look that Pansy Parkinson threw her. Or the look of malice that soon replaced it.

But then she looked at the Hufflepuff prefects. She was relieved to find that it was Hannah and Ernie. She smiled at them. Ernie lifted his brow at his Head Boy's arm wrapped around her. A smile tugged on his lips. He nodded his head at her. Hannah smiled at her.

The Ravenclaws had Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil.

Hermione looked up to find that Anthony had been looking at her. She smiled at him. He turned a shade of red. Hermione cocked her head to the side as she peered at him curiously.

Ian also noticed that Goldstein had been staring at Meems.

"And now, I'll hand you over to our Heads. Head Girl, Alexi Illium." The slytherins parted to show their Head Girl.

Hermione was shocked. The Head girl was beautiful. She had long wavy blonde hair, the color of the sun. Her eyes were a piercing blue and in contrast to the pale skin around her, she had a radiant sun kissed tan. She felt Ian stiffen beside her.

Cedric's eyes widened at the sound of the Head Girl's name. Oh Merlin Lexi was the Head Girl? Of all the seventh year girls… they had to pick the one girl whom he had dated for almost a year. But then had a really horrible break up with. And he meant horrible.

"And the Head Boy, Cedric Diggory." Professor McGonagall looked at the group of Hufflepuffs for a sign of the Head Boy.

"Professor, he's over there with Hermione, Ian, and the Gryffindors." Ernie pointed out.

Everyone stared at the Gryffindors. The seventh year Gryffindor prefects parted and behind them was Cedric with his arm still wrapped around Hermione. And Ian standing beside them.

Professor McGonagall didn't quite know what to say.

"So how about that speech folks?" Ian said as he clapped for Professor McGonagall. The Gryffindors immediately joined and so did the Hufflepuffs. Ravenclaws joined and then some of the Slytherins.

Professor McGonagall shook her head. "I'll leave you all to the capable hands of the Heads."

"Hello everyone. As you heard, my name is Alexi Illium. Please call me Lexi." She looked at everyone there. Some of the boys straightened up as she passed them. They landed at last at Cedric. And lingered there. Then did the same to Ian.

Hermione looked up at Cedric.

Cedric looked down at her avoiding the Head Girl's gaze.

"First before we start, everyone sit in groups according to your grade. But Ced, come up here with me."

Everyone did as they were told. Even Cedric. But he stood as far from Lexi as he could. And well Ian…

"Ian, you're not a 5th year." Lexi said spotting Ian sitting next to Hermione.

"Oh really," Ian said sounding genuinely shocked. "That's just… how'd did these years fly by so fast?"

Everyone in the compartment laughed. Even Lexi and Cedric.

Lexi sighed. "Fine just stay there."

Ian gave a triumphant smile.

* * *

"What was that about?" Hermione asked her boyfriend when they got away from the Head's compartment.

Ian and Cedric shared a look.

"It's your story if you want to share it." Ian gave a gesture of raising his hands in the air.

"No Ian, it's as much mine as yours."

"Well that's fine. I tell stories better anyway."

Hermione gave a small laugh.

"Well Meems. Long story short. She was Cedric's girlfriend a couple of years ago."

Hermione stopped in mid step. She turned around to look at them. "What?"

"But she… Lexi's also the only girl that both Ced and I ever liked at the same time. And she knew it too. But when it came to the end she picked Cedric." Ian shrugged.

Hermione stared at the two of them.

"But she wasn't quite satisfied with just me." Cedric said.

"No it wasn't that." Ian sighed. "She wanted it to be like it was before when Cedric and I were competing for her. She loved it when we tried everything for her in hopes of winning her. When she picked Cedric, I gave up and she wasn't happy."

"What'd she do though that makes you two cautious?" Hermione asked.

"She played the two of us Mimi." Cedric said.

"She told me how she wished she had picked me." Ian said.

"And she told me how glad she was that she picked me."

"We almost broke our friendship because of her." The two said together.

Hermione opened her mouth then closed it again.

"How about you two catch up with your friends? I'll head back to the compartment with Ron."

"Meems." Cedric said looking at her.

"Go guys, it'll be fun. I don't want you guys to ignore your friends because of me." Hermione smiled softly.

* * *

"What wrong?" Ron asked when she caught up to him.

"Cedric and Ian are going to hang out with their friends."

"Oh," Ron said. "Well that's good." He said pleased.

"So Ron, what'd you think of Lexi Illium?" Hermione asked.

Ron almost choked. "I'm sorry?"

Hermione looked up at him. "The Head Girl Ron."

"Um well," Ron scratched his head."She's like really bloody hot."

Hermione wanted to groan. He was not helping at all.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" Harry whispered to Ron after they had gotten back.

Ron shrugged as he chewed on his sandwich.

Hermione wished she hadn't found out that Cedric had dated Lexi Illium. Now she couldn't help but compare herself to the gorgeous Head girl. And so far she was losing.

* * *

Cedric left the compartment, after saying bye to Robby and Brice. Ian had wondered off to talk to some other friends of his.

Cedric was too busy thinking about how Hermione had reacted to finding out that Lexi was his ex that he didn't notice that two Ravenclaws were headed towards him.

"Cedric?"

Cedric looked up when he heard his name. Standing a few feet away was Cho and Marietta. He put a smile on his face. "Hey girls."

They both smiled back.

"I see you got Head Boy. Congrats." Marietta said looking at his badge.

"Thanks Marietta."

"Congrats." Cho said smiling softly at him. "How was your summer?"

Cedric smiled widely. "It was great. Meems and I got to go to spend the majority of the summer together." He said genuinely happy.

Cho's smile faltered but Cedric missed it in his excitement.

"How were yours?"

"It was fun. My dad and I spent a lot of time going to the Tornadoes games." Cho said recovering.

"Mine was great until your best friend broke up with me out of the blue." Marietta said simply.

Cedric winced.

"When you see him, tell him that she better be damn good to him." Marietta said.

Cedric looked at Marietta confused. "Sure?" He looked at Cho questioningly.

"Marietta thinks that there's a girl." Cho said.

"I know there's another girl." Marietta imputed.

"And you're okay with this?"

"Well yeah, it's better than him breaking up with me for no reason."

Cedric nodded but found no logic in it at all.

"Well I guess we should head off. See you at the feast." Cho smiled warmly.

"Okay, see you girls later."

* * *

Cedric was about to open the compartment door when it slammed open and he was face to face with his girlfriend.

"Cedric!"

"Meems."

Hermione smiled unsure. "I'm just going to change to my robes." She tried to get past him but Cedric grabbed her before she could.

"Mimi, she may seem like everything but she'd not. She's not real. You are the real thing and nothing she can do can compare to that." Cedric pulled her to him. "I love you, I never loved her. You beat her hands down when it comes to my heart."

"I'm going to barf." Ron said looking at them through the windows.

"Cedric's so sweet. Why can't I find a guy like him?" Ginny said wistfully-.

"Don't you guys think we're intruding?' Neville asked, feeling uncomfortable gaping at the couple from the windows.

"No." Both Ginny and Ron said at the same time.

Hermione laughed as Ian struggled with both his and her things. Cedric though wasn't struggling at all. "I don't get you guys all the time. You know competing to see who can carry more of my bags is quite stupid."

"No," Ian huffed as he pulled his arm up to switch the positions of the bags to give his hand a rest. "It isn't."

"I told you that you need to at least practice with the team for the exercise if nothing else."

"I have two more things than you just so you know."

"Yeah but that's because you packed two more things than me."

"Yeah well, I'm not crazy enough to come to a practice with you."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because Cedric's almost as much of a slave driver as Oliver Wood was rumored to be."

"I am not." Cedric said the same time Hermione and Harry said, "Really?"

"Yes." Ian answered, earning a glare from his best friend.

"Oh look there's a carriage!" Hermione exclaimed finding an empty one.

Harry and Cedric followed but quickly stopped, Cedric almost dropped one of the bags.

"What the bloody hell is that?" They asked staring at the horse like creatures pulling the carriages.

"What is what?" Ron asked.

"That there." Harry pointed.

Ron looked and so did Hermione and Ian.

"I don't see anything." Ian said.

"But…" Harry trailed off.

"_It's alright. You're not going mad or anything. I can see them too." _

"You can?" Cedric turned to look at their newest companion.

"_Oh yes,"_ Luna nodded. "_I've been able to see them ever since my first day here. They've always pulled the carriages. Don't worry. You're just as sane as I am." _

Cedric paled a little and looked at Harry.

He was looking at him too. The two shared a look.

* * *

I can't wait to write about Professor Umbridge. hope you all stay tuned and review!


	16. The Feast and Suspicions

Oh my god it's been ages, I am soooooooooooo sorry everyone, I've finally gotten back into the hang of writing Harry Potter, I watched all the movies again and got back my Mojo! So I will be updating all of my stories as soon as possible, I hope none of you have given up on me! And thank you guys for all your reviews even though I've been stuck, all your reviews are utterly encouraging!

* * *

The welcoming feast came and went rather unpleasantly for Cedric as even though the awful woman had stopped talking after her annoyingly long tirade, all Cedric could think about was that the Ministry was trying to infiltrate Hogwarts. They wanted to prevent him and Harry from warning the public about Lord Voldemort. Really ignorance only took you so far. Plus he wasn't able to sit with Mimi, instead had to watch from afar when all he wanted was to talk to her about his suspicions and his worry for Harry too for that matter.

"Mate you are so beyond whipped." Ian said chuckling.

Cedric rolled his eyes at his best mate but didn't argue.

"So how do you like the new teacher?" Robbie asked.

"Ugh that voice is awful, why don't we ever get hot teachers like in those muggle films?" Brice complained.

Ian almost choked on his pumpkin juice as he wanted to laugh at Brice, the guy really had no tact when it came to the opposite sex but was hilarious in his own way.

"She was at the trial to indite Harry," Cedric said speaking to Robbie and choosing to ignore Brice.

"What?" Ian said having stopped choking at this point.

"Yeah she was one of the those that were all for punishing Harry too and make a fool out of him and I." Cedric muttered.

"Bloody hell, what a witch!" Ian said causing all his mates to look at him. "Well I thought I was funny," Ian muttered.

Cedric and Robbie merely shook their head at their friend.

"So you think that's those three are whispering secretively to each other?" Brice asked pointing to where Hermione, Ron, and Harry were.

!

As soon as the feast ended Cedric weaved his way around all the students to get to Mimi and the rest.

_"Hey- hey you lot! Midgets!"_

"Ron!"

Cedric couldn't help but chuckle as he wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist. "Hey you three,"

"Cedric!" Hermione said surprised as she leaned into him to Ron's disgust and Harry's amusement.

"We have to lead the first years to the dorm." Ron said trying not to glare at the arm that Cedric had around Hermione.

"Oh of course, I just wanted to say hi and I need to talk to Harry anyway." Cedric said.

Hermione gave a small smile. "We can talk after Ron and I take the first years up ok?"

"Sounds good." Cedric whispered back before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Harry looked anywhere but them while Ron made a grunting noise and mumbled something about pretty boy under his breath. Harry could only shake his head, really this was all Ron's fault anyway for not noticing Hermione sooner.

"I'll let you do your job now."

"You're Head Boy, you better." Hermione said before stepping away from him and standing next to Ron. "First years! This way, please!" Hermione yelled and somehow like a beacon all the first years began to gather near her.

"Hermione was made to be a prefect wasn't she?" Harry said as he watched his two best mates with the first years. "Were we really ever that small?" He said looking closer at them especially when one small one grabbed Hermione's robe.

"I can't recall but I certainly bet we were." Cedric answered back. "We need to talk,"

"You recognized her too?" Harry muttered.

"Who could forget that god awful voice." Cedric murmured back.

!

"Was that your boyfriend?" One of the first years asked Hermione as she and Ron led them to the Gryffindor dorm. She had been sticking to Hermione since the moment they left the Great Hall but Hermione hadn't the heart to tell the girl to let go, she had seemed so lost and frightened.

"Yes,"

"He's also the Head Boy?" The girl said in awe.

"He is,"

"He's very good looking." She said shyly actually taking the back of Hermione's robe and playing with it.

Ron scoffed only to earn a glare from Hermione.

"He most certainly is, but he's very nice too, if you ever need anything, Cedric will be able to help okay? He's your Head Boy this year and he'll be there when you need him. That goes for all of you, if there's a problem and neither Ron nor I, or any of the other Prefects, please don't hesitate to ask Cedric Diggory your Head Boy." Hermione told the first years.

"But my parents said that he was a liar as well as Harry Potter and-" One of the boys, Euan Abercrombie was about to say but was stopped by Hermione's shadow.

The little girl let go of Hermione's robe for once as she turned defiantly to face him. "My papa told me that the World is lucky that there are people out there like Harry Potter who are brave and inspiring!" She said her fists on her hips.

"Your papa is full of crap!"

Hermione pulled the girl in front of her closer to prevent the little girl from attacking the boy, though she gladly would've let go as even the boy was grating on her nerves but as Prefect she had to take care of all of them, even the snot named Abercrombie.

"Euan Abercrombie we do not use that kind of language here," Hermione said sternly as she finally let go of the little girl. "And we do not call people liars here without conviction," she said coolly.

"Why didn't you let that girl beat the snot out of him?" Ron whined when they continued to lead the first year.

"First off the girl's name is Laney, and Ron! Really," Hermione admonished him. "I don't care what he says, our job is to be here and to help them along not let them get beat up."

"He deserved it, but did you memorize all their names or something?" Ron said.

"Of course, didn't you?" Hermione said looking sideways at him.

"No! they're all just little buggers anyway. I can just call them midget and they'll respond."

"You're utterly callous Ron, really, you cannot continue to call them midgets!"

"Well we can't all be perfect Cedric Diggory and be Head Boy," Ron muttered.

"What does Cedric have anything to do with you not calling the first years midgets, for Merlin's sake Ron, stop acting like a git around Cedric," Hermione hissed as quietly as she could.

Ron merely scoffed again to Hermione's annoyance.

!

Harry didn't know why but just simply walking with Cedric through the halls had somehow calmed down some of his raging thoughts, it might've been because this time he didn't feel so alone.

Neither had said a word yet though.

"So Umbridge," Cedric said at last. "You know what it means?"

"The Ministry's trying to interefere with Hogwarts now," Harry answered. "Progress for Progress's sake."

"I'm impressed," Cedric said stopping to turn and look at Harry.

"You should be, Hermione's words." Harry quirked.

"Ahh," Cedric laughed. "She always amazes me," Cedric said a soft smile on his lips.

Harry awkwardly nodded.

"Sorry," Cedric blushed knowing that Harry most likely did not want to hear Cedric go on and on about the girl that Harry basically saw as his sister. "But I wanted to tell you that I think we both need to be wary of Umbridge, she has a bone to pick with us,"

"Hmmm, yeah, I think a lot of people have a bone to pick with us," Harry said crabbily.

"Harry, you can't blame them, it's the fear, fear makes people irrational and they will do anything to not be scared."

"But fear also keeps us alert."

Cedric could say nothing in response as he couldn't help but agree.

!

"Everyone this is the Common Room, the doors to your left will lead to the girls stairs and the right will lead to the boys. Ron and I are here if you ever have questions or need some kind of assistance. We only have a few rules-"

"Don't disturb us if we are sleeping." Ron offered.

"No Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes. "First please no practicing of curses in the Common room, you may practice spells but no curses with any potential harm, no leaving the dorms after lights out, there is to be no trying of any of Weasley's Wizarding Weezes, please alert us immediately if they try to tempt you,"

"Ahh Hermione you're taking away our best customers!" Fred said slinging an arm over Hermione's shoulder.

"You mean victims," Hermione retorted.

"You say homework and we say hell no," George said waving Hermione off.

"Oh and Mimi darling," Fred snickered.

"Ceddy weddy is" George continued

"Waiting" Fred added.

"Outside for," George piped.

"You," they both said at once before they both burst into laughter.

"You better save him," Fred said between his laughter.

"Before the Fat Lady decides to gobble him," George ended then the two proceeded to laugh even harder and lean against each other for support.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Okay everyone these are the two that you avoid, do not accept any kind of candy they ever offer you," Hermione said before she bid them all goodnight. The first years avidly nodded before going to their designated stairs.

* * *

My writings got a little rough from not practicing but I hope you all enjoyed the chapter none the less, next chapter will be a less with Umbridge and their interaction with her!


	17. Midnight and Mondays

Oh my gosh, I know its been a while but here it is, at least it wasn't a year!

But thank you so much everyone for all your reviews, they make me soooooo happy and wishing that I could update again and again!

Well here it is, hope you all like!

Also for all my readers, I'm starting a new story, unfortunately I'm acutally doing it on Emma and Tom based on them filming Emma's new movie Beauty and the Beast, and as it incorporates actors I cannot put it up on here, instead it is on my Wattpad account, which if you go on my profile, there's a link to go directly there!

* * *

Cedric stood on the other side of the door to the Gryffindor portrait as he waited for Hermione. He warily smiled as the Fat Lady tried to chat to him but it was more like she was just talking to no one as this point since Cedric had gotten lost a few minutes ago on what she was even talking about.

"Cedric,"

Cedric looked up, his grey eyes lighting up when he caught sight of Hermione. "Hey," He said walking up to her.

Hermione looked up, a warm smile on her face as Cedric placed his hands on her hips. They didn't even hear when the Fat Lady hmphed at them for not paying her any attention.

Cedric leaned his forehead against hers as he grinned. "How does a walk around the Lake sound?"

Hermione nodded her smile still in place.

!

Hermione leaned against Cedric chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "So the feast…" She trailed.

Cedric sighed as he snuggled up even closer to her. "The ministry." He simply said.

Hermione nodded before whirling around. "I'm afraid they're going after you and Harry." She said her doe like toffee eyes looking at him full of worry.

"Me too," Cedric tightened his hold on her. "While trying to act like all is okay."

"But its not,"

"No."

"Please Cedric, just be careful this year." Hermione rested her chin on Cedric's chest, sighing as she heard his heart thump.

Cedric ran his fingers through her caramel locks. "I will, but you too Meems. I need you." Cedric whispered.

Hermione looked up, her hands on his chest, her left hand hovering where his heart steadily thumped under her palm. "I love you."

Cedric grinned, before picking Hermione up to stand her on his toes. After doing so, he leant down to kiss her fully on the lips.

Hermione wrapped both her arms around his neck.

Cedric grinned into the kiss as he lifted her up, twirling them as they continued to kiss.

"Cedric!" Hermione protested as she felt herself being spun.

"How did I ever get so lucky?"

"Same-" Hermione didn't get to finish as they heard a cough a couple of feet from them.

Standing by the hallway was McGonagall, Snape, and the god awful Umbridge in her pink sweatered glory.

"Nauseating." Snape drawled as soon as the Cedric let Hermione down.

"Ten minutes until curfew you two," McGonagall sighed.

Hermione flushed bright red as she nodded.

Cedric just grinned back as he too nodded adding a good evening and asking how they were.

Snape gave him a look while McGonagall shook her head at him. The boy really was a natural born charmer. Umbridge though peered at him, studying him. Then upon looking at his hands that were still resting on Hermione's waist, she looked up with narrowed eyes before she too hmphed not unlike the Fat Lady before upturning her nose. "I see I may need to talk to Albus about some more policies regarding students and their behaviors." She said nasally.

Hermione's eyes widened before she tried to step back but Cedric only tightened his hold not letting her get to him.

"Have a good evening!" Cedric just grinned back before taking Hermione's hand to lead them back to the Gryffindor dorms.

!

"Well that was…" Hermione trialed off as she bit her lip.

"I bet you that woman has a hundred cats waiting for her back home." Cedric scowled as he thought about Umbridge. "I don't see any person willing to live with someone as foul as her."

"Cedric!" Hermione exclaimed but then sighed as she couldn't help but agree. The woman really seemed quite bigoted from the short time Hermione saw her.

"We're not going to let her win." Cedric said, his grey eyes burning with ambition. "That woman wants to take us down a peg, and we'll show her that we're stronger than her and the ignorant part of the ministry she works for."

Hermione looked up at him. She shook her head as she saw that Cedric was really quite pumped by the idea. "Don't be leading any revolts anytime soon and getting yourself kicked out." Hermione laughed as she stood on her toes to give him a peck.

"I'll try." Cedric grinned at her before pulling her into a more intimate kiss.

!

Hermione couldn't help but sigh as she warily looked over at Harry during breakfast. Then she glanced over where Seamus, Dean, and the rest of the boys that normally hung around them for meals sat. What in the world happened last night? Why did Seamus think Harry was a liar? They'd been friends since first year…

She looked up at Ron thinking maybe she could get something out of him but upon seeing Ron stuffing his plate with enough food to feed several people, she just sighed and let it go. Taking out the Defense Against the Dark Arts book she decided that she may as well get started.

!

Cedric headed to the Hufflepuff table in autopilot as he'd gotten very little sleep last night. Nightmares again filled his night.

"So how's the Heads room?" Ian asked handing him a goblet of juice.

"Fine." Cedric answered as he began to fill his plate.

"Just fine?" Ian raised a brow at him. "Mate the Heads' room is rumored to be one of the grandest at Hogwarts,"

"It's beautiful yes but its half Ilium's and she's already began to decorate it like as if the whole place is hers. I swear the only place not filled with her stuff is my room, thank merlin." Cedric said.

Ian persed his lips. "Well that's what you get for delaying your trip to the Heads room," He patted him on the back.

Cedric yawned. "Meems or Alexi, yeah like that was a hard choice."

"I don't know I still have to say despite the Icey persona, Alexi Illium's one of the finest-" Brice was saying but was immediately cut off as Robbie threw a breakfast roll at him to stop him. The boy truly was an idiot, he'd been there for the debacle with Ian, Cedric, and Alexi Illium a few years ago.

"Well speaking of Mimi," Ian said changing the subject, he looked around the Gryffindor table to see if he could spot the girl that had stolen his best mate's heart. He chuckled upon seeing her. "She really does live up to her reputation doesn't she." He said as Hermione was buried in a book, nibbling on a croissant here and there.

Cedric looked up immediately, upon spotting her, he couldn't help but smile.

He didn't even hear Brice groan that it was too early for the mushy Cedric Diggory to come out.

!

Feeling several pairs of eyes on her, Hermione looked up from her book. Upon spotting three males from the Hufflepuff table looking at her, she cocked her head. Then rolled her eyes when Robbie and Ian enthusiastically waved at her. Her eyes though immediately drew to Cedric, a soft smile on her face as she mouthed a good morning.

Cedric grinned back at her, mouthing his own before gesturing to her book.

Hermione pulled her book up to let him see the title.

Cedric laughed before shaking his head. Of course it was one of the textbooks. Love you, he mouthed back before taking a bite of his breakfast.

Ron looked up from his breakfast, his heart almost stopped when he saw Hermione mouth love you too at him. He nearly dropped his sauage in shock, but then realized that she wasn't looking at him, but behind him. He whirled around, then rolled his eyes when he saw Cedric Diggory with his friends. Mumbling under his breath he stabbed his eggs before eating them.

!

Cedric was about to say something more but then the owls swooped in, dropping things off for them. He briefly saw Hermione get a newspaper but his attention was soon on the pamphlet that was dropped in front of him.

Ian peered over his shoulder as he opened it. Upon seeing that it was from Professor Sprout, he quickly read through before signing the paper that said that he agreed to all the duties of Quidditch Captain for Hufflepuff.

"So wonder boy," Ian joked to earn a glare from Cedric. "How are you going to handle being Head Boy, Quidditch Captain and then the delightful N.E.W.T.S.?"

"I survived the Triwizard tournmet, I think I can handle the duties this year. Anyway this year I might actually have a good study partner." He said putting his quill away.

Ian gave him a mock offended look since he and the other guys were normally Cedric's study partners. "I can't believe you!"

"Yeah bros before-" This time Cedric, Ian, and Robbie all threw a roll at Brice before he called Hermione Granger a hoe.

As Ian rolled his eyes he grinned. "Well I don't blame you but Diggory that also means you can't be kissing Meems the whole time you two 'study'."

Cedric turned bright red before throwing Ian a dirty look.

!

As Hermione, Ron, and Harry all headed out of the Hall to Double Potions, they met Cedric and his friends. Ian hugged Hermione before Cedric could, he laughed as he felt a tap on his shoulder. "She's all yours now," He saluted Cedric.

Hermione shook her head as Cedric rolled his eyes. He lightly pushed Ian out of the way as he bent down to kiss Hermione's forehead. "Where are you guys headed?" He asked all three as he stepped away.

"History first then Double Potions," Hermione said looking up at him.

"With Slytherins like every year." Harry added with a groan.

Cedric couldn't help but laugh. "Really?"

"Really," this time the trio all answered simultaneously. Then all the three of them looked at each other in surprise causing Cedric and his mates to all laugh.

"That was really cute." Wendy, one of the females of Cedric's group said.

Harry awkwardly scratched his hair. Maybe they did spend too much time together.

"Well we've got Defense first with Ravenclaws so this will be interesting." Cedric remarked.

"Ugh, if only I could conjure up ear plugs, I don't know how I'm going to be able to listen for a whole class to that god awful voice." Brice spoke up. This time no one even bothered to correct him as they felt the same.

"Yeah we have that today too," Harry said. "After Divination." He groaned again as he realized the lineup of all the professors he'd be having.

"I bloody hate Mondays." Ron said.

Hermione glanced at them sideways; she didn't have Divination but Ancient Ruins with Ravenclaws.

"Well good luck you all," Cedric said, then leaned over to lightly brush a stubborn curl of Hermione's behind her ear. "Can you sit with me at lunch?"

"Of course," Hermione answered right away.

* * *

I know there wasn't much Umbridge, but next chapter there definitely will as both will be attending the class...


	18. Defense Against Umbridge

I know its been so long! But here is the next chapter!

PS

How do you guys like the new Picture? One of my best friends made it for me!

* * *

"I find that highly offensive Mr. Diggory, my teaching experience is by no means subject to your scrutiny." Umbridge screeched to Brice's dismay, who beside Ian, was holding his hands against his ears causing both Robbie and Wendy to have to hide their laugh as best they could.

"Well I find it highly offensive that you are insulting professors like Remus Lupin who taught us to cast shield charms and unarming spells. Especially at a time such as now when Lord Voldemort and his cronies are gathering their forces-" Cedric said, his voice getting a little bit louder as each word spewed. He couldn't help it. The woman was just pissing him off. Her words were as venomous and atrocious as her fashion sense.

"Mr. Diggory I do not think that it is appropriate for the Head Boy to setting this kind of example, by unncecessarily frightening his peers. In fact I think it's very highly inappropriate and I think that-"

"Professor with all due respect, the Heads are picked by the whole teaching faculty. If they all believed that Cedric is capable of being Head Boy, then I quite believe them." Riley Ann, a fellow seventh year Ravenclaw spoke up quickly to interrupt Umbridge's threat.

"Ah Ms. Farrow, didn't your father lose his job at the ministry for misbehavior?" Umbridge said haughtily.

"Yes he did lose his job in the ministry for defending Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory, and Dumbledore but he would rather work in Diagon Alley than take back his words. My mother died before I was even a year old because of You Know Who and his cronies. If she would have evacuated the Ministry in time, she would be alive now, but the Ministry were too proud to admit that their securities had been breached in oder to tell their employees to be prepared for a fight. So my mother died without her wand as she went to deliver papers to the Minister. So if you would please shut up I would appreciate it. Precautions have never harmed anyone and if you honestly think that simply learning from a book is enough to go against a madman hell bent on killing you for pleasure, I hope that you have some strong aurors around." Then without a word, Riley Ann pushed her textbook to the ground before leaving. Just as she left, the bell sounded for class to end.

Umbridge was still sputtering as the rest of the class whispered to each other, looking from Umbridge to Cedric to the door especially when Ian and Cedric went to pick up Riley Ann's books right in front of Umbridge, neither saying a word or acknowledging her.

Cedric tried to remain calm as he walked out of Defense but all he wanted to do was turn around and march right back in and tell the bigoted woman that was a sorry excuse for a teacher that she was a right idiot. No wonder the Ministry was failing in so many aspects of protecting the wizarding community if it was led by the likes of her. How did his dad stand to work with people like her?

"That was worse than I thought it was going to be." Brice cringed, rubbing his ears. "I think the woman managed to insult half of our previous teachers and yet make them all highly appealing, even Quivering Quill. He at least taught us some spells instead of telling us that we were going to be reading from a bloody book all year." Brice muttered.

"Didn't he accidentally burn a textbook once?" Ian questioned as his memories of his third year surfaced. "But Farrow was brilliant I have to say. I think Umbridge actually paled a little at her speech."

"Oh yeah, she did!" Robbie quipped about Umbridge while they all nodded about Riley Ann.

"Those were the days," Ian sighed. "Who knew that He Who- ah whatever, who knew that Lord Evil could be a better professor than some stupid ministry lackey."

"I'm going to fail the N.E.W.T.S.!" Brice suddenly cried causing all of them to stop and look at him.

"No you're not." Cedric answered as he tried to search the halls for Riley Ann to return her books or Hermione and Harry while he was at it. If he had been pissed by how Umbridge has insulted Lupin, well, those two were bound to be worse. "As long as you take time to practice and…" Cedric drifted off when he finally found Hermione and Harry.

"How about we do like we did in Second year and make up our own-" Ian began to say as he took Riley Ann's other book from Cedric.

"Yeah, sure." Cedric said barely hearing Ian.

"Great then you can be our leader and main target again! Say hi to Mimi for me!" Ian yelled loudly as he and the rest moved quickly to their next class, before Cedric realized what they just did to him.

"Wait what?!" Cedric said turning around but his mates had already crossed half the lawn to the other side and still laughing at him while doing so.

!

"Cedric," Hermione cried when Cedric ran to them.

"Hi," Harry said acknowledging him.

"Harry, you and Ron go on ahead, you two can't afford to be late to class. Snape will really have your heads." Hermione ushered them.

"Okay…" Harry said glancing at Cedric before grabbing Ron.

"Wait, no." Ron tried to protest but Harry just kept moving him.

"We don't have that much time Cedric, you're going to be late to class."

"I know but Mimi just, the woman's horrid. I mean absolutely foul. Try to keep Harry in check. I think Riley Ann Farrow and I just pissed her off but we did so with saccharine politeness but I'm sure now she's out for blood and if Harry lashes out,"

"Of course," Hermione said biting her lip. "You're not in trouble are you?"

"No, Riley Ann stood up for me just in time to save me, I think. But just, Harry's angry and I don't want her feeding off his anger."

"I know, I'll do my best. I'm trying all I can to make him see that we're on his side… shoot, Cedric, I have to go. Snape." She said biting her lip nervously.

Cedric laughed before quickly pecking her lips chastely. "I know, run!"

Hermione shook her head as she did so, half way there, she looked back giving Cedric one more smile.

Cedric shook his head as he watched her go before striding himself to Herbology where Professor Sprout would more than likely forgive him for being late when he told her about Umbridge. From his conversation with his House Head the other night when she came to the Heads Room to talk to him about his duties, she'd even expressed to him that she did not trust Umbridge as far she as could throw her. That he was going to have to watch himself around Umbridge. And this was Professor Sprout who said it. One of the kindest, gentlest souls he knew. If Professor Sprout couldn't trust Umbridge…

!

Hermione didn't think that she could ever hate a professor but she honest to god hated Umbridge and she told Cedric that she would try to help Harry calm down. But it seemed that having Hermione speak up was the last thing that Harry needed as he was reminded of the the girl that had looked so much like his best friend, who no one but he and Cedric saw and remembered, because she was killed right in front of them.

Cedric had told Harry about him and his dad trying to search for the girl's identity and see if her family was missing her anywhere, but it seemed every time they put in the papers to the ministry, the next day they disappeared and no trace at all of the missing papers could be found. Ian had even tried once but the same happened. The papers were being lost on purpose. And Harry knew why. Because the Ministry did not want to explain how a young muggleborn girl could be killed by the killing curse if not by Voldemort and his followers? Who else had the motive to kill a girl such as that but the man that detested unpure blood more than anything else?

"How could he get detention on the first day of school!" Hermione yelled as she and Ron left the classroom. "And I told Cedric that I would try to… ugh! I'm going to the Library!" Hermione cried before storming off leaving Ron staring at her.

"Nutters, that girl is still nutters. The Library, how is that going to help Harry's mood?" Ron said to himself before walking towards the Great Hall for lunch.

!

During lunch Cedric looked around furiously for any signs of Hermione or even Harry but neither could be seen. He heard the whispers though. The Fifth years this year were quite the gossipers compared to his year, who kept silent in respect for Riley Ann and her mother's death.

Only seeing Ron, Neville and Ginny, he made this way towards them hoping to inquire about the two that he had come to care for, though in completely different ways.

"Do you guys know where Harry and Mimi, I mean Hermione are?" Cedric asked.

Ron looked up at him in mid bite before going onto biting his sandwich.

Ginny looked at her brother before sighing as she glanced up at Cedric. "Yes, Harry's in the dorm and Hermione's at the library."

Cedric's brows furrowed. "And neither have eaten have they?"

"No," Neville answered unsure. "But I'm going to bring Harry a sandwich as soon as I finish mine."

"Oh okay, thanks Neville." Cedric grinned making the Gryffindor boy quite flustered, not like some of his female admirers but the fact that Cedric has so offhandedly said his name, like as if they were friends. Neville barely had any friends outside of his dorm group as most of his peers considered him incompetent in many ways. But to have Cedric treat him as so.

"Then I guess I get the task of trying to sneak food past Madame Pince." Cedric said before walking away from them, not knowing that he was making Neville stutter as he thought that he had just done something wrong. Luckily Ginny assured him that Cedric was completely fine, in fact would probably enjoy his difficult task indeed.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! And I will do my absolute best to update much much sooner next time I promise!


	19. Stress and SPEW

I am soooo sorry it has been so long but I hope that you guys will forgive my long absense!

* * *

"Why good afternoon Madame Pince." Ian grinned, leaning oh so leisurely on the desk of the infamous librarian. He aimed his extra spectacular smile at her, all pearl whites on display.

"Yes, Mr. Neilson?" Madame Pince raised her rimless specs to look at him.

"Well I have this project,"

"Already?" Madame Pince echoed because it was only the first week.

"Um, yes, you know Professor Snape. So eager to torture- I mean teach us." He corrected, grinning extra wide when the tiniest bit of a smile seemed to make an appearance on her lips. "Well I'm hopelessly..." Ian began to explain in the widest circle he could, a fake project he was making up as he went, that would thoroughly confuse the librarian, while he made a gesture with his other hand behind his back to tell his best mate to go now!

"There are these beans,"

!

Cedric hid a laugh with the sleeve of his robe when he strode past the front desk to find his girlfriend's favorite study spot. Between two rows of bookshelves, was a single desk and sure enough his girlfriend was sitting on the desk, her bag neatly by the leg of her chair, two large tomes opened before her while she was scribbling furiously on a parchment.

Not being able to help himself, he swooped down to hug her shoulders. He grinned when he felt her go rigid, good she had her defenses up, that was his girl.

"It's me," He whispered in her ear, before kissing the top part of said ear.

"Cedric!" Hermione practically squeaked, a blush spreading over her cheeks.

"You can't skip meals." Cedric dropped his bag beside hers, leaning on her desk.

"Is it..." Hermione looked up, not even having to finish her sentence while Cedric nodded, knowing her question. Hermione just sighed. "Sorry lost track of time."

Cedric softly took her hand. "I know, so being the wonderful caring boyfriend I am, I brought my girlfriend lunch, risking Madame Pince's wrath to do so." Cedric winked while he uncovered the mashed potatoes and chicken breast he had sneaked out of the dining hall, untensils and all.

Hermione's eyes widened as her jaw dropped. "Cedric!" She protested. "We can't eat in the library!"

"There are no such rules," Cedric flourished.

"Page 387 of Hogwarts a History-"

"Written anywhere in this library saying such, and if so, the boys and I have been breaking them since our third year. What's one more year?" Only to falter barely even a second and correct himself, adding a cheeky smile at the end.

"Uh huh," Hermione shook her head. "And I thought Ron was bad, but at least he's never eaten in the library."

Cedric just laughed lightly once more. "Just think of it as a picnic in the library." He prodded her. "I went through all this work," He pouted at her.

"Merlin," Hermione closed her eyes. "Okay fine, my stomach was rumbling a bit earlier anyway. But I want a real picnic, at the lake."

An ear to ear grin appeared on Cedric's face. "That I look forward to,"

As Hermione forked some mashed potatoes, she looked up at her much too wonderful boyfriend with a small smile. "Tell me about your day so far?" She asked softly.

"Love to, Cedric said, accioing a chair for himself, leaning on her desk to watch her eat.

For the next ten minutes, while Cedric relayed his day, including telling Hermione about how his friends tricked him, only to then be asked to explain what exactly happened back in second year. In which he explained about how he and his friends had started to use their room as a practice room to teach themselves the proper spells for defense against the dark arts, using the book and Cedric's own knowledge from what he'd learned and what his parents had taught him since he was young, always teaching him spells because so many of their family had been killed in the First Wizarding war that they just wanted him to be able to not be defenseless.

"That's brilliant." Hermione couldn't help but be impressed with Cedric and his friends, they were only second years then and still had gone so far to learn and teach themselves.

"Until Robbie's bed sheets went on fire because Ian had somehow changed one syllable in a spell." Cedric grinned.

Hermione had to cover her mouth with her hand so she didn't spit food at Cedric.

"What about you? How was your day and you already have so much homework?" Cedric tapped his index finger on Hermione's parchment.

"Anchient Runes, its due in a few weeks but I needed a distraction from my thoughts."

"What's wrong?" Cedric asked softly when Hermione began to play with her potatoes. Resting his chin on her tome to give her a look that told her he was all ears.

"It's just Harry, and I really worry. In class today, it was like he was someone else. So angry Cedric..." Hermione looked up at him, her face drawn with sorrow. "And I worry about you too. You both went through that, seeing Death. I keep trying to tell myself that you're okay, but I'm worried that you're putting up a mask for me, to not make me worried, and that makes me even more worried."

Cedric sat up this time, a small smile on his face. "Hermione Granger," He sighed. "You worry too much..." He lightly traced her face with his hand. "I do feel angry too sometimes, and hate people, but there's you, and Ian, and our friends that remind me that I'm not alone. You all are there to make me remember what's most important, to be happy and live. That I have to be strong so that I can protect you all when the time comes." Cedric cupped her face.

Hermione leant into his touch, looking up at him with her soft toffee colored eyes. "I'm very capable of taking care of myself Cedric Diggory, but I'm glad that I can make you happy and want to live."

"Yes," Cedric whispered before his lips met hers in a sweet slow kiss.

Pulling back, Hermione was still smiling and reveling in the kiss. "Do you want to be a member of S.P.E.W. ?" She had to ask, it was the last thing she had to ask him. She hadn't dared mention it to him earlier because of how badly Harry and Ron had reacted to it last year and even still now, but she had to ask now. It meant so much to her though...

"Sorry what? Spew, like-" Cedric asked confused.

"No! S, Society, P, for the Promotion, E of Elvish, W, Welfare!"

It took a moment of Cedric to comprehend it all but at his girlfriend's eager expression, almost needing approval, he simply smiled and said yes. Cedric was smiling even larger when she squealed, his girlfriend the infamous Hermione Granger, actually squealing, before she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

"I guess lunch was a hit?" Ian asked, coming around the corner, having spent the last few minutes trying to find them, having thoroughly confused Madame Pince enough that she told him to just wander up and down the shelves till he found what he needed.

Hermione and Cedric looked up at him, the former blushing briefly but then her face lit up. "Ian would you like to join S.P.E.W. ?"

"Stew? Food?!" Ian asked excitedly only for Cedric to laugh while Hermione detached from him.

"P," Hermione sighed. "S.P.E.W."

"Erm," Ian made a face at the less than attractive name.

!

The rest of the week for Cedric was rather dull, however the same couldn't be said for his girlfriend that he rarely saw her, only a few times could he manage to corner her and steal a kiss. She was fluttering here and there constantly. He would only catch glimpses of her for a moment, but she always seemed to be flying off again, to somewhere. He knew exactly why though. Harry had tried to act like he was fine when they had met to just sit down on together on the bench, both of them trying to do homework, but would normally end up talking about everything and nothing, he knew all was not fine with the Boy who Lived.

"My scar," Harry whispered once when Cedric had been attempting Transfiguration homework, only to nearly get whiplash at Harry's admission from looking up so fast. Those words alone brought back that night to him, clear as day. How Harry had practically keeled over in pain in that graveyard, before telling him to hide.

Cedric had let his quill drop as he faced Harry. "That must mean he's active..." Cedric whispered.

"I reckon," Harry nodded somberly. "I'm sorry, its probably half my fault why Hermione's never around anymore . She's been trying to research the First War and something about binding curses, because she's trying to see if there's any way to ease my pain, and even though I tell her no, the pain reminds me that he's out there, she doesn't listen, just says that we need to find a way to control it so that I can at least have a shot at being happy and human again." Harry sighed. "I thought she was about to break down, but instead it was almost worse. I think I made her cry and hide from us all by using her knitting as an excuse." Harry sighed.

"It's okay..." Cedric trailed. "But Harry how do we?"

"I don't know, more than half the school hates me the other half are afraid of me, and we can't afford to let lose your Head position, you're basically the only thing saving the younger students from Umbridge and her intrusion on our lives."

"Well I started to feel guilty that even as the head boy, I didn't know nearly as many rules as my girlfriend. It was only time I read her favorite book of all time, cover to cover." Cedric sighed.

Despite himself, Harry grinned as he recalled Cedric coming up to Umbridge on one of her brigades with the large _Hogwarts a History_ in his arms, showing her the exact page, with the written rule, and telling her that she was forbidden from punishing a student for saying or remarking about the Ministry. Hogwarts was a place to foster learning and thought, and no punishment shalt punish a student for his free thoughts when not in a classroom sphere, that did not put any lives in danger. "Hermione's happy though, she's just busy, but you should have seen her when she learned from everyone that you had apparently read the whole book and had your parents send you your own copy to carry around. She was practically floating in joy."

Cedric ran a hand through his hair, rather abashed by Harry's sentence, but he was glad that there was something he could do to stop Umbridge's rampage and it was all truly thanks to his girlfriend for telling him about the no eating in the library rule in Hogwarts a History.

"Can you help me corner her after dinner tonight?" Cedric asked.

"Sure, but first can you help me on this Charms sheet? I can't concentrate on it to save my life and I'm afraid Hermione is quite mad at me for mocking Spew in my anger." Harry sighed.

"Yes, she is rather sensitive about Spew." Cedric winced as he had also been on the other end of the anger once too. He had the unfortunate lack of sensitivity to laugh at her sewing, asking her if he wanted her to ask his friends to help her learn to sew because her hats often became scarves.

Only for her to yell that he should then date them then! He would of course chase her, because he'd seen everyone's reactions about Spew, including the house elves themselves. And it was a lot of Hermione against everyone, and he knew that she was getting pressure to quit, but she was stubborn, a trait that frustrated him but he also loved at the same time. So it was only a given that she was very sensitive and he was supposed to be on her side always, which he was... but he had grown up with an elf too, until she died of old age, in which his mother hadn't the heart to ever replace Ella. Ella was irreplaceable. And they had never mistreated her, they had loved her because she was family.

So he knew that a lot of people out there also treasured their house elves but Hermione hadn't ever seen the good side of the sacred house elf and family relationship, she'd only seen the Crouch's and Malfoys and Merlin knows they weren't the finest examples.

"I'll ask Ginny to lure her out of the girl's tower and get her to dinner, does that work?" Harry asked while Cedric began to take his Charms sheet and actually rewrite the questions into clearer more concise questions that actually made sense rather than Flitwick's more discombobulated ones.

* * *

Hope this makes up a little for my abscense!


End file.
